


距離感（CP：紫岸）

by kaoki1103



Series: 紫岸 [1]
Category: King&Prince, Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoki1103/pseuds/kaoki1103
Summary: ＊現實向＊人物OOC有，靈感來自雜誌與現實互動，劇情為其腦補延伸
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Kishi Yuta, 紫岸
Series: 紫岸 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

「和岸君的距離感？是新幹線最前面車廂和最後面車廂的距離呢，很遠吧！」  
在出道不到一年的某次雜誌訪談，紫耀在談到和成員之間的距離感時輕快地回答，眼睛笑成一彎弦月。

原因當然是出在那個老是放人鴿子的慣犯，不知道已經有多少人委屈巴巴地控訴將約定看得過於隨性的岸優太，話雖如此，面對皺著臉一股腦兒地說著對不起的岸，幾乎沒有幾個人認真動怒過，也因為大家的縱容，他就這樣不知不覺養成了臨時改約這讓人無奈的習慣。

那天早上跑了一連串行程後，最後一項工作按表定是團體雜誌的攝影，紫耀有效率地結束拍攝後，換上輕便的運動服到一旁接受採訪。當時除了岸還沒拍攝之外，早早結束的廉、海人以及玄樹在旁邊椅子上有一搭沒一搭的聊著不著邊際的話題。神宮寺則托著腮坐在紫耀旁滑著手機，偶爾留意編輯的問題，為稍後的訪談在腦中打簡單的草稿。

也許是工作即將到尾聲，大家都放鬆了下來，雖然今天是寒流來襲的最低溫，幸虧拍攝現場貼心的為男孩們開了暖氣，室內暖烘烘的，桌上擺放了各式各樣年輕男孩們喜歡的輕食點心，嬉鬧聲音洋溢著整個空間。

「和團員之間的距離感又是如何呢？」編輯問道，並向身旁恰巧抬頭確認進度的神宮寺打了個手勢，示意紫耀的訪談即將接近尾聲，神宮寺將手機收進口袋，凝神等待紫耀最後的回答。

談到和其他團員的距離感時，紫耀態度都相當輕鬆，言談間不時穿插著笑聲，直到提到岸的時候，紫耀卻突然停頓，表情有些僵硬，但轉瞬間又回復成原先的笑臉。 

「岸君呀，明明和我约好去吃飯卻老是臨時取消約會喔！貌似是忘記自己有别的安排了呢⋯⋯道歉也只會說『對不起！』，有點敷衍呢！」紫耀笑了一下，笑聲聽起來卻近似嘆息。  
「嘛，以後岸君要是能改善臨時取消約會的習慣的話，變成8號車廂到10號車廂之間的距離也可以喔！」紫耀朝正在拍攝的岸瞄了一眼，緩緩垂下眼眸，「⋯⋯話說回來，能這樣抱怨也是因為關係好吧，哈哈哈哈哈。」

「你們的感情真的很好呢！」編輯有些誇張地附和著，在紙上匆匆記錄完後，向神宮寺招了招手。

神宮寺挑了挑眉，他有些在意紫耀提到岸時那意味不明的留白，以及在紫耀的對話中，罕見扎人語氣背後的不協調，如同無法咬合的齒輪，發出細小卻尖銳的雜音 。從認識相熟到成為夥伴，神宮寺對紫耀的個性和說話口氣再熟悉也不過，紫耀很少掩飾自己的情緒，該說是天然還是坦率？紫耀是個於公於私都能好好貫徹自己個性的人，當然社會歷練的增加讓他在公眾場合說話自有分寸，否則紫耀對人對事都絕少虛與委蛇或閃爍其詞。

神宮寺一邊回答早已打好草稿的問題，在空檔間尋思著，明明早先的訪問態度都相當自然，唯獨剛剛那段回答卻讓神宮寺嗅到一絲不對勁的氣息，紫耀的笑聲背後摻雜些許陌生的涼意與疏離，敏銳的直覺告訴他紫耀似乎在隱藏些什麼。

神宮寺在腦中梳理這段時間和紫耀相處的每個片段，希望能從中找出他煩惱的源頭或試圖隱藏的情緒，但這段時間除了工作之外還是工作，其餘都是生活的細瑣小事，神宮寺放棄推理，與其旁敲側擊，不如直接詢問當事人，拐彎抹角並非神宮寺的風格，單刀直入是紫耀和神宮寺自認識以來素有的相處默契。

對神宮寺的心思渾然不知，此時的紫耀正用手支著下巴，視線不自覺落在剛結束拍攝，在一旁和海人與廉聊天的岸身上。岸信心滿滿地向廉還有海人演示他為綜藝節目準備的搞笑段子，但在吃了好幾次螺絲之後，岸一個心急咬到舌頭，痛得幾乎流出淚來，狼狽的模樣將一對黑皮雙子逗得樂不可支，海人笑到蜷起身子，廉則是把頭埋在岸的頸窩間，因為笑得太過厲害一度嗆到咳嗽。  
「喂，你們笑得太誇張了啦⋯⋯廉你沒事吧？」岸有些慌亂的用他骨節分明的大手拍了拍伏在自己肩頭上的廉，眼角笑出些許皺褶，在旁邊見證事件始末的工作人員們也忍不住跟著笑了起來，有些安靜的拍攝現場瞬間漾滿此起彼落的笑聲。

紫耀原本微微揚起的嘴角，隨即又沉了下來，他像陣風大步走向笑聲的源頭。

「你們剛剛在笑什麼呀？岸君又幹了什麼蠢事嗎？」紫耀拉過椅子在岸身邊坐了下來，手自然地搭上岸的肩膀，和廉的頭距離僅差咫尺，岸本來就不甚寬闊的肩膀如今顯得有些擁擠。

紫耀手的位置讓廉有些不自在，他抬起原本伏靠在岸肩上的頭，調整坐姿的同時偷偷瞅了紫耀一眼，感到有些困惑。  
「嘛，不是什麼大不了的事情⋯」

「哈哈哈哈別騙了怎麼可能，廉你都笑成那樣了。」紫耀看著廉，聲音比平常低沉幾分。  
「也沒有要騙⋯⋯」廉尷尬地抓了抓頭，有些語塞，紫耀的眼神和語氣反常地找不到一絲笑意，明明平常在現場最鬧騰的就是他，但廉卻罕見地從這普通的問句中感受到若有似無的敵意和冰涼。

「哪哪，跟你說，岸剛剛向我們表演如何咬到舌頭喔！超～厲害的呢！跟腳抽筋一樣可以表演了！」海人笑得一派天真爛漫，完全沒察覺到紫耀和廉對話背後微妙的緊繃，依然興致勃勃地調侃著岸，一旁的玄樹則掩著嘴憋笑。

「噯！海人你太過分啦！給我⋯⋯哇！」岸優太半開玩笑地作勢捶海人一拳，卻在向前傾的時候一個重心不穩，差點從椅子上摔下來，紫耀憑著優異的反射神經，一伸手把岸整個人給撈回來，但力道過猛，岸一個收勢不及，就這樣結實地撞進紫耀懷中。

岸驚魂未定的模樣又惹來海人一陣猖狂的笑，紫耀卻瞬間停格，整個動作就像短路的機器人一樣靜止。

「紫耀你沒事吧！抱歉抱歉⋯⋯」怕衝擊力撞疼了紫耀，再加上連續出糗，岸耳尖紅得通透，他忙不送地向紫耀道歉，並試圖重新端正自己的坐姿，但紫耀結實的左臂依然緊緊攬著岸的腰，讓他無法移動分毫，即使岸平常就有鍛鍊筋肉的習慣，但面對紫耀作弊般的筋肉體質依然顯得徒勞，岸像小動物般使勁掙扎了一會，紫耀還是渾然未覺，也沒有絲毫要鬆開的意思。

「喂，紫耀？紫耀～！」岸呼喚了幾聲，有些窘迫地在紫耀面前揮了揮他的大手，紫耀彷彿大夢初醒，回過神後慌忙把手放鬆開來，重獲自由的岸站起身來，完全沒注意到紫耀臉上轉瞬即逝的失落。

「呀！大家又再笑什麼呀？是說，晚一點要是大家沒事，要不要一起去吃個拉麵？」神宮寺結束訪談後，走進鬧得歡騰的團員之間，不經意地向大家提出晚餐邀約，雖然他的主要目的其實是找機會了解紫耀最近的真實狀況。

神宮寺的擔憂並非沒有根據，King&Prince雖然以亮麗的姿態團體出道，也繳出許多漂亮的成績單，但作為練習生時曾走過的酸甜苦辣，經歷過行程滿檔到完全沒有工作的低潮期，神宮寺逐漸收起以往輕浮的人物設定，養成居安思危的謹慎，他珍惜著和這些夥伴一起工作的每分每秒，他深諳粉絲喜新厭舊的定律，私底下也不斷注意著團體的平衡與和諧，他知道，一個人要受歡迎很簡單，但一個團體要走得長遠卻很困難。  
越強烈的光芒緊隨在後是越濃重的暗影，要如何在殘酷的演藝圈站穩腳步不歪斜或失足墮落，能夠互相信任並且同行的戰友尤其重要，這也是為什麼他異常在意紫耀那不尋常的表現。

「抱歉我pass，晚一點我和勝利約了要看電影！之前一直沒約成，再不去勝利要生氣啦⋯」岸一臉真誠且遺憾地拒絕後，看了眼手錶慘叫一聲：「完了要遲到了！」趕忙衝進休息室手忙腳亂的換好衣服，向現場的工作人員們九十度鞠躬道謝完擺了擺手。「下次再約吧！大家辛苦了～！」他燦聲向大家道別，並露出他的招牌摺子笑臉，像風一樣離開了現場。

廉翻了翻白眼，受不了的嘟囔著：「優太那個笨蛋，終於要記得赴約了吧！要不是我們人太好，還真想揍那傢伙一拳，老是放人鴿子！」說完聳了聳肩，彷彿忘了自己也是縱容對方的罪魁禍首之一。

「說到岸君放鴿子，紫耀今天好像也忍不住抱怨了呢！」  
玄樹說道，休息的時候閒著無聊，滑手機的同時也聽了一下大家的回答，如今話題轉到岸身上順便提起。

「那個啊⋯⋯只是開玩笑啦！」紫耀的視線還停留在岸消失的方向，聽到這個話題後才轉回頭來，比了個難看的鬼臉，說道：「拜託，誰要跟笨蛋生氣！」大家馬上又哄笑成一團。

大家說說笑笑地收拾東西，彼此道別後，陸續離開了現場，晚餐的拉麵之約最終因為大家晚上都有不同安排，只剩神宮寺和紫耀成行。

一踏出門，一陣潮濕的寒意撲面而來，紫耀和神宮寺趕忙戴上黑色口罩和墨鏡，壓低帽沿雙雙走出大樓。夜幕已然降臨，剛下過雨的東京輪廓不若以往銳利，霓虹燈被雨水模糊成點點燦爛光暈，低調地佔據這片過於晦暗的天空，他們呼出的熱氣凝成氤氳白霧，宛如屏障般將兩人的身影融在寒冷的東京街頭，形成最好的保護色。

紫耀把凍紅的臉整個埋進厚實的黑色圍巾中，神宮寺走到街邊，伸手招了輛計程車。  
紫耀透過墨鏡看著玻璃窗上剔透的水珠映照城市斑斕的光影，來到東京後時間流動的速度越來越快，紫耀閉上眼睛，最近的他總容易感到疲憊，城市絢麗的光線對他來說過於炫目刺眼，墨鏡為他留了一處可以歇息的角落，在黑暗中他才能安穩地做自己。  
兩人在車上維持著令人舒適的沈默，多年的熟悉讓他們彼此都很有默契地為對方保留一段私人的休息時間。

下車坐定位置並點好拉麵後，兩人才開口簡單交談起來。

「嘛，可能是我想太多，不過⋯⋯紫耀是不是有因為別的事情在生岸君的氣？」在拉麵和小菜送上來之後，神宮寺用筷子將溏心蛋整齊地分成兩半，將另一半遞給紫耀時若無其事地提起。  
「嗯？你說什麼⋯⋯咳、咳、咳！」正在大口吸麵的紫耀一驚，被滾燙的湯汁嗆到咳嗽，隨即用力澄清：「神你神經過敏吧！怎麼會呢？」  
紫耀抽了張衛生紙抹了抹嘴，又誇張地吸了一口拉麵，眼神有些飄忽不定。  
「如果你指的是剛剛的訪談⋯⋯我一點也沒生氣，就說只是開個玩笑罷了，你也知道岸的個性，隨便抱怨幾句而已，神你就是操心太多⋯⋯像個老媽子呢！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈⋯⋯」紫耀乾笑了幾聲，又喝了口湯汁，低垂著頭，刻意迴避神宮寺的眼睛。  
神宮寺對紫耀的動搖感到意外，他以為紫耀只是單純對岸君有些不滿，無論是工作還是私生活，應該都不至於隱瞞才是，作為團隊中的調和角色，神宮寺原本想和紫耀輕鬆聊聊，畢竟是未來要一起奮鬥的夥伴，他不希望團員之間有任何疙瘩存在。  
但紫耀的反應卻讓他感到困惑。

「還是⋯⋯你最近工作有遇到什麼煩惱，可以說給我聽聽？」神宮寺不死心地繼續追問，紫耀的態度太反常了，認識這麼多年，他第一次覺得紫耀在故意隱匿自己真實的心情。

「我的天，神，你真的想太多了！沒事！」紫耀匆匆打斷神宮寺的提問，「我工作很順利，也沒有生氣！岸那個笨蛋，誰會和他認真？唉，你再不吃麵就要涼了⋯⋯對了！我明天一早還有節目的宣傳要跑，就先回去休息了，抱歉呀，今天我請客！」

紫耀連珠砲似的說完這一串話後，也不等神宮寺回應，便以驚人的速度解決碗中的湯汁和麵條，到櫃台結完帳後就這樣頭也不回的離開，徒留下滿臉錯愕的神宮寺。

  


神真是該死的敏銳。  


紫耀用逃難般的速度離開，回家後便整個人虛脫似的癱坐在沙發上，說謊的感覺真糟，紫耀用雙手揉了揉臉，對朋友無法坦誠的罪惡感讓他感到難受。

平常和奶奶同住的紫耀，此時因為奶奶有事回老家數日，昏暗的客廳除了牆上時鐘滴答走動的聲音，只剩紫耀的嘆息，他不喜歡孤獨的滋味，更難以忍受密閉空間的寂靜所帶來的龐大虛無感。

神宮寺猜得沒有錯，當時，紫耀確實是在生氣。  
紫耀是個相當難以被激怒的人，雖然這也不代表他就不會生氣，但這是紫耀極少數無法控制自己怒氣的時刻，連紫耀都搞不清楚何以這個問題能踩到他的底線。題目根本算不上尖銳，明明只要開個玩笑就能輕鬆帶過，豈知在抬頭看到對鏡頭露出燦爛笑臉的岸後，一股不知名的慍火油然而生，長久以來連自己也未察覺的不滿和怨懟隨著帶刺的話語衝口而出。  
第一個字才從喉間溜出來，紫耀便馬上後悔了，雖然最後及時收住情緒，巧妙地用玩笑打了個漂亮的圓場，但終究瞞不過神宮寺驚人的第六感。

而且，他還清楚記得當時的自己在講出「很遠吧！」這句話時，胸口莫名地抽疼了一下，彷彿這句話對自己造成了某種傷害，更糟糕的是，當他趁著休息時間好不容易整理好情緒後，廉和岸之間過於親密的肢體接觸又馬上勾起他才剛平息的怒火，甚至對廉產生無謂的競爭意識，劃地盤似地用搭肩巧妙隔開永瀨和岸的距離。

這根本不像平常的自己呀。

但這些偏離常軌的舉動，都比不過當岸匆忙掙脫並離開自己懷抱的剎那，那份陡然襲來的空虛感來的叫人難受。

紫耀將頭埋在枕頭裡，嘆了一口長氣。

當初在知道要和Prince一起出道後，理所當然的認為自己和岸的距離會隨著時間逐漸縮短，如今看來當時的自己竟是滿滿的期待，但在這麼密集的相處之下，岸的態度卻似乎在表明著，自己不過是他身旁眾多「普通」朋友之一；今天無以名狀的怒火，實則來自巨大的失落，但對於紫耀這種從小到大就是積極樂天的行動派而言，此時這種彆扭又幽微的情緒以前從未經歷過，這大概是紫耀自有記憶以來，第一次覺得情勢失去掌控，最近種種不像自己的言行舉止，如今看來也是前所未有的陌生。

「我到底怎麼搞的⋯⋯」  
連日工作累積的疲憊化成睡意逐漸掩蓋他的意識，未解的疑惑與無法排解的焦躁交織在一塊讓紫耀做了無數個糾纏混沌的惡夢，在半夢半醒之間還有極端的疲勞下，紫耀瞇著眼睛迎來清晨從窗戶透進來的第一道曙光。

紫耀這時還不知道，這些擾亂他生活步調的種種彆扭心情和舉動，都源自於名為「嫉妒」的情緒，而他要到很久以後，才知道這種情緒，是源自於何種感情。  
當時的他單純地將這些無法歸類的日常當作疲勞感在作祟，而隨著日復一日嚴苛的工作排程，讓他無暇顧及這份費解的心情。  
  
如果不懂，就先擱置吧。  
  
紫耀隱隱約約感覺到，如果他認真去挖掘這份心情背後的意義，以往深信的價值將會隨之瓦解，一路走來順遂的道路，也會變得窒礙難行，而和岸的關係將⋯⋯他連思考那個可能性都不願。  
於是，紫耀幾乎是直覺地將自己的心情上鎖，即使這完全違背他的本性，他依然選擇闔上潘朵拉的盒子，讓工作填滿生活的每一個空隙。

這樣的選擇為紫耀帶來事業上飛躍性的成長，但副作用也伴隨著他事業的成功，逐漸侵襲他的日常 —— 

床鋪從此不再是紫耀倦累時得以棲身的避風港，反成夜晚培育夢魘的溫床，一點一滴地啃食著紫耀的精神；

安穩的睡眠成為奢侈的想望，悄然無息地自紫耀的生活中缺席。

＿＿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好這裡是Melody，謝謝老妹借我帳號發文！
> 
> 第一次寫同人文，竟然不是寫岸廉，反而先從紫岸開始。  
> 一直都很喜歡兩個笨蛋的互動，明明日常相處又傻又甜，糖又多，但這一對還是冷僻到不行。  
> 太過飢餓的結果就是挽起袖子當自耕農⋯⋯  
> 希望能夠達到拋磚引玉的效果（？  
> 也歡迎大家留下感想！  
> 目前預定中篇結束，章節數未定⋯⋯未來會有些許性描寫。
> 
> 有機會也想寫寫岸廉／廉岸，或目前毫無頭緒的紫岸廉大三角，等我文筆磨練得差不多再說了。
> 
> 以上。


	2. Chapter 2

斷定那些情緒沒有深掘的必要性後，紫耀決定將目光放在當下與未來，對過去抽絲剝繭並非他的處事風格。自從出道以後，工作有效率地侵略他的生活，幾乎沒留給他喘息的餘裕，演藝圈宛若潮汐瞬息萬變，若每一步都要鑽牛角尖地去辨明方向和意義，他很快就會被這個殘酷的世界遠遠拋下。

距離那次略為失態的雜誌訪談眨眼就過了半個月，紫耀很快地調整好心情，生活馬上以迅雷不及掩耳的速度被捲入無邊無際的工作漩渦之中，他覺得自己就像順著河流漂泊的紙船，逐漸被洶湧的激流給吞沒。

日子重回過往熟悉的單純易懂，和團員的相處也一如既往的歡樂，至於岸優太⋯⋯

嘛，岸和他人的距離是近是遠他無權過問，見面時心臟的奇怪搔癢感只要忽視也不構成影響，久而久之他也忘卻自己當初糾結不已的原因，除了疲憊，無論是生活還是工作都進展得相當順遂。  
弔詭的是，紫耀的睡眠品質自從那晚久違的失眠後開始每況愈下，但紫耀樂觀地相信，只要度過繁忙的下半年，作息失調的問題就會隨著假期的到來自然消失。

雖然如此，早上盥洗時，紫耀依然無法忽略鏡中的他日益憔悴的臉色還有逐漸濃重的黑眼圈，但他又不願借助安眠藥片所給予的「假」睡，他固執地認為那根本稱不上真正的休息，討厭虛偽的他連失眠都要切身體會，而那些日趨頻繁的惡夢，紫耀也全數歸因為週期性的工作焦慮。

用腦過度吧，紫耀自嘲地想著，很快就會過去的。

之後，紫耀又遇到幾次問題類似的雜誌訪談，他索性延續第一次的失言並加以發揮，只要題目有稍微提及岸優太，紫耀一律用戲謔的口吻去強調岸放鴿子的罪行，並誇大自己的委屈和無奈；與其因為掩飾而越描越黑，不如將錯就錯，光明磊落地展示自己的不快，將它轉化為團員之間感情和睦的象徵。

只是，也許提起的次數有些頻繁，受害者的姿態被紫耀渲染過頭，那些模板似的訪談，為紫耀帶來意想不到的插曲。

「那個⋯⋯紫耀⋯⋯真的很對不起呀。」  
團體工作結束之後，岸在紫耀準備離去的時候拉住了他，伴隨的道歉聽起來有些不安，語氣滿是歉疚。

對不起？  
紫耀對工作以外的事情記性一向很差，想不起岸優太何時做了需要向自己道歉的事情，他疑惑地回頭，迎上一對過於清澈的眼眸。岸優太沒注意到紫耀短暫的失神，他鬆開了紫耀的衣角，臉上寫滿歉意。

「紫耀，是不是在生我的氣呢？」岸看起來有些沮喪，垂低著頭，柔軟的瀏海蓋住了他的眉眼，被風吹起的幾縷髮絲仿若田野中的稻穗，被夕日染得金黃，半屈的姿勢讓他添了份卑微的氣質，乍看之下竟顯得十分嬌小。

「呃⋯⋯啥？」紫耀一時反應不過來，腦海中不禁浮現老家柴犬垂頭喪氣並蜷著尾巴的討好姿態，他甩了甩頭，試圖把這荒謬的聯想趕出腦袋。

「我沒有生岸君的氣呀？」紫耀實在想不到岸道歉的理由，只得將問題原封不動的還給對方。

「嗯？難道是我搞錯了嗎？」預料之外的反應讓岸瞬間亂了套，原本預備要說的話一下子卡在喉嚨，他歪著頭嘗試重新組織句子。

「那個⋯⋯最近我們不是有一些雜誌訪談嗎？先說我不是故意要聽的！只是⋯嘛⋯總之我不小心聽到了，紫耀你好像因為我放你鴿子的事情在生氣？」岸有點緊張地絞著雙手，話說得有些斷斷續續，「那個⋯⋯我知道自己這個習慣很糟！我⋯⋯總之很抱歉！真的，對不起！！」用不盡順暢的語句說明原委後又搭配了一次標準的90度鞠躬道歉，頭比一開始垂得更低幾分。

紫耀幾乎可以想像隱藏在瀏海下那張因為愧疚而緊緊揪在一塊兒的臉，岸做任何事都過分努力，努力到旁人都不忍為他加油的地步，沒想到連道歉時都可以一副拼命三郎的模樣，紫耀想到這邊，忍不住「噗哧！」笑出聲來。

「？？？」聽到紫耀的笑聲，岸一臉錯愕地抬起頭來，臉上的每寸肌肉似乎都在訴說著主人此刻的困惑，紫耀見狀，笑得更加厲害。

「哈哈哈哈，沒事沒事⋯⋯我沒有生氣的，雜誌訪談嘛，當然會說得誇張一點囉！」紫耀擦拭了一下剛笑出來的眼淚，心情異常輕盈，只要待在岸的身邊，周圍的氣氛就會瞬間柔和起來。

「不過⋯⋯雖然沒有生氣，之前約了岸君你卻臨時取消，老實說我很受傷呢！嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」弄清楚原因後，紫耀惡作劇心頓起，他戲劇化地啜泣了幾聲，皺著一張臉，開始編織著漏洞百出卻不盡然是謊言的控訴：「岸你都不知道⋯⋯那個時候我有多難過⋯⋯還以為被你討厭了呢！嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」紫耀雙手摀著胸口，一張臉誇張地扭曲，一副十分難受的模樣。

即使略嫌浮誇，但對單純到有些遲鈍的岸而言，這種程度的演技已經足夠逼真。岸一下子慌了手腳，攢緊的拳頭抵著微微冒汗的額頭，一臉懊惱，過了半晌才有些笨拙地拍了拍紫耀的肩膀，以示安慰。

「紫耀對不起啦⋯⋯都是我不好⋯不然⋯⋯我請你吃飯如何？對！現在，馬上！」岸優太慌慌張張地從口袋掏出手機，開始搜尋起來，「紫耀等等有空嗎？這間不遠，很好吃噢，我們可以用走的過去⋯⋯如何？你覺得可以嗎？」岸只要一緊張就會有些語無倫次，他將手機遞給紫耀，螢幕上顯示一間東京六本木附近的蕎麥麵店，旁邊標示了顆小紅心，似乎是岸平時常去的愛店。

紫耀的視線落在螢幕上那顆鮮紅的愛心上，胸口竄過一股暖流，一抬眼對上岸直率而熱切的眼神，他依稀能從那雙乾淨清朗的深褐色眼瞳中看到自己的身影，眼底那份不含雜質的信任讓紫耀產生一絲罪惡感。

讓岸持續背負莫須有的愧疚好像有點壞心呢？紫耀暗忖著，覺得有些過意不去。  
但紫耀終究沒戰勝自己的良知，岸為自己苦惱的模樣，紫耀並不討厭。

「哇！岸要請客！隕石要撞地球啦！」紫耀硬擠出來的哭臉馬上被陽光燦爛的笑容取代，他用力歡呼一聲：「那我們走吧！蕎麥麵！ＧＯ！」左手順勢牽住岸的右手，哼著歌，拉著岸往前邁開步伐。

「喂喂！我也是會請客的好嗎？！真是⋯⋯不可以點太貴的喔！」驚覺自己又被紫耀擺了一道的岸無奈地聳了聳肩，知道紫耀沒有生氣後岸鬆了一口氣，也忍不住笑了出來，他任由紫耀有些強勢地帶領，他跟上紫耀的腳步，一邊指點他正確的方向。 

紫耀的手寬大而厚實，徐徐暖意傳遞到岸的掌心，讓岸有些在意，他側過頭偷偷看向身旁的紫耀。  
迎著陽光，紫耀稜角分明的側顏被冬日的夕陽鑲上一圈金光燦爛的輪廓，炫目的讓岸忍不住瞇起雙眼，一股難以言喻的感覺漫上心頭，讓他下意識地想遠離眼前這太過耀眼的存在。  
岸試著用最低限度的動作抽離被紫耀牽住的右手，紫耀察覺到左手的動靜，不發一語換了十指交扣的姿勢，兩人貼合的掌心如今沒有任何空隙。  
「我的手很容易流汗呀⋯⋯」岸放棄鬆手的念頭，感到臉龐有些發熱，暗自擔心自己濕潤的手掌是否會給紫耀帶來困擾，也因此錯過了紫耀望著他的溫柔視線，還有嘴邊一抹輕到難以察覺的笑意。

當時已近逢魔時刻，晚霞繽紛絢爛，寒暖色交織的雲塊隨著北風翻湧迤邐至遠方，兩人聊著瑣碎的日常，向著落日的方向緩緩步行，點點星光與接近滿月的輪廓在靛藍色的天邊若隱若現，太陽慢慢被東京櫛比鱗次的高樓大廈給吞沒，天地交界之處透著鮮豔的橘紅，彷彿即將燃盡的柴火，為這一刻釋放最後的溫暖。  
兩個人像孩子般手牽著手並肩而行，影子被落日餘暉拉得好長好長，紫耀此時的胸口輕微發脹，那種感覺近似幸福。

直到抵達店舖之前，他們兩人的手都沒有鬆開。

那晚的紫耀，久違地做了一個他記不得的美夢。

＿＿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 按照現實的走向的話，接下來的部分會比較嚴肅，  
> 當然兩個小可愛依然治癒！
> 
> 另外事件的時序比較沒有考究，先在這邊說明一下囉！
> 
> 以上！


	3. Chapter 3

「陽光越是強烈的地方，陰影就越是深邃。」 — 歌德

出道後，六個大男孩的世界彷彿按了快轉鍵般快速地向前轉動，彷彿有誰粗心撞倒了沙漏，時間一不留神便從瓶身的破口傾瀉而出，化作沙塵隨風消逝。

六個人除了共同工作，個人休息時間被切割得更加細碎，雖然如此，大家依然堅持私底下聚會的習慣。  
在那之後紫耀和岸又約了幾次，自從上次的蕎麥麵之行後，岸幾乎沒有再臨時失約，紫耀珍惜這些工作以外的相處時刻，雖然嘴巴上不忘調侃他的小氣，卻老是搶在岸掏出錢包前結帳，岸感激的笑容以及咀嚼食物時的幸福表情，成為紫耀點綴生活的點點微光。

在平成即將邁入歷史，日本迎接奧運的前夕，醞釀了四年才推出的團體，事務所高層對他們六人寄與厚望，即使伴隨些許流言蜚語和居心叵測的雜音，King & Prince 依然用漂亮的成績證明自己的人氣與實力。 

他們高頻率地出現在日本的各個媒體平台，無論是雜誌封面、單曲、廣告、綜藝、戲劇到各大音樂番組，都可以見到他們的身影，許許多多說不清名目的排行榜，也幾乎被他們的名字輪流佔據，King & Prince 儼然成為日本新生代偶像的代名詞。

成績縱使斐然，但他們依然走得小心翼翼，面對得來不易的成功，每個人都拼盡全力在這個弱肉強食的世界中覓得屬於自己的位置，他們雖然年少卻不輕狂，他們明白，只要稍不留意，很快就會在五光十色的演藝圈裡迷了航。  
幸運的是，King & Prince從出道以來似乎就一直順風而行，偶有顛簸卻未曾偏離主要的航道，有些人酸溜溜地說，這個團體前程似錦，有些人則信誓旦旦預言，他們的星途勢必一片燦爛。

而暴風雨前的天空，最是寧靜。

紫耀至今依然能清晰憶起那天的情景，如同過曝的底片，那一幕從此停格在紫耀記憶中。

那天的天氣久違的晴朗，天空碧藍如洗，清澈得找不到一絲殘雲，秋日已近尾聲，乾爽的陽光均勻地鋪展在街道上，落葉被微風吹落在街邊，踩起來像深秋離去的足音，並預告著冬天的臨近。

天氣真好，紫耀想著，踏著輕快的腳步，他走進了事務所的辦公大樓。

他不曉得玄樹是否在之前曾跟神宮寺或岸討論過這個艱難的決定，有恐慌症這件事情，玄樹在出道不久後便主動跟大家坦白，他希望在沒有一絲隱瞞的情況下和大家向前邁進。這個秘密成為大家共同的默契，大家都盡可能地在各方面體貼他的狀況，但隨著工作日益繁重，鎂光燈強取豪奪了個人的隱私，虎視眈眈的媒體加上來自大眾苛刻的批判，讓玄樹逐漸不堪負荷，最終導致恐慌症的惡化。

關於玄樹的暫時休止，大家多少有心理準備，即使不捨，他們依然給予玄樹最大的支持，剛出道的團體便要面臨一個團員休止活動，勢必會受到極大的影響，但短暫的觸礁不代表永久擱淺，他們努力讓玄樹相信，無論他離開多久，King & Prince 永遠是他能夠回歸的港口。

在玄樹努力發言的過程中，神宮寺一直沈默地陪在玄樹身旁，並在他哽咽時，用手輕輕拍著他的頭；海人哭花了一張臉，拉著玄樹的手，口齒不清地說這段時間一定會很想念他；廉節制地拍了拍玄樹的背以示鼓勵；紫耀摟著玄樹的肩，喃喃說著你一定沒問題的。

岸則從頭到尾都抿著嘴，握緊的雙手用力到指節泛白，他笨拙地用衣袖擦了擦泛紅的眼角後，躊躇半晌，終於擠出一張很失敗的笑臉，走上前去給玄樹一個結實的擁抱，用濃重的鼻音囁嚅了一句：  
「我們等你回來。」

事後紫耀回想那一天，他真希望天氣能夠糟糕一點，至少，當窗外過分絢爛的陽光映照在岸那張比哭還要醜的笑臉時，自己的胸口也不會那麼難受了。

玄樹的親筆信還有團員們的共同聲明發表後，席捲而來的是媒體加油添醋的猜測、社會的輿論與質疑、粉絲們的支持與祝福，還有來自周遭分不清是真誠還是不懷好意的關心。

拼圖就這樣缺了片。

玄樹離開後，剩下的五個人生活依舊繁忙，工作緊湊如常，他們面對媒體談對玄樹復歸的期許，私底下也時不時交換他的近況，彷彿對他們來說，玄樹並非因為生病而休養，只是暫時出外旅行，享受一段悠長的假期而已。  
為了避免這份空白沾惹上哀傷的氣息，他們為玄樹保留一塊他隨時能夠回來的位置，盡其所能地不讓時間沖刷掉六個人一起努力過的痕跡。

紫耀對於玄樹暫時的缺席雖然感到難受，但他的個性讓他不會耽溺於感傷，但岸那張比哭還難看的笑臉，卻一直在他腦海中揮之不去。  
即使岸隔天馬上精神奕奕地投入工作，並一如往常地扮演著團隊中開心果的角色，出糗時的笑容依舊傻氣，練起舞來還是賣力的像個笨蛋。

但最近的岸似乎比以往更加拼命，大家都察覺到些許異常。

比如說，岸在休息時刻繼續練習的頻率大幅增加，便當也時常只扒了幾口飯就擱置，團練都結束後還常常自主加時留下來直到練習室關閉，彷彿忘記疲勞為何物。有幾次神宮寺看不過去出面制止，也只是氣喘吁吁地蹲坐在連身鏡旁稍作休息。  
就連少數在休息的時候，岸似乎也無法放鬆，有時會看到他一邊喃喃自語，一邊用手比劃著剛剛的動作，汗水沿著越來越銳利的下顎線條落下，在他寬鬆的淡色棉衫留下深淺不一的痕漬。

岸瘦了好多。

紫耀看著這樣的他不禁擔憂，他總覺得現在的岸優太就像一根繃緊的弦，隨時都可能因為超出負荷的演奏強度，應聲斷裂。

玄樹為養病而休止所造成的餘波依舊蕩漾，他們旋即又獲知了一個令他們心情複雜的好消息—

好消息是，出道不滿一年的他們，即將登上日本一年一度最具代表性的紅白歌唱大賽；  
心情複雜的是，他們的充滿紀念價值的初次登台，將只能以五人的形式出演，留下難以填補的缺憾。

時間繼續無聲地向前推移，每個人都因為忙碌瘦了一圈，除了錄影拍攝跑宣傳，剩餘的時間幾乎都在練習室度過，少了玄樹之後，無論是旋律還有編舞都要重新調整，為了平衡缺少一人所造成的不協調感，他們陷入永無止盡的修改、調整與彩排的輪迴之中。  
除了緊鑼密鼓地排練，他們也必須面對來自媒體四面八方的採訪，團員們以 King & Prince 的身份在公開場合提到玄樹時，總是樂觀地談著他歸隊時的願景，私底下，彼此的對話卻減少許多，大家的體力都在透支邊緣，排舞時刻意留下的空缺，也總讓人觸景傷情。

玄樹到底能不能回來？  
即使是醫生也無法給予確切的答案。  
對未來的不安在暗處蠢蠢欲動，卻沒有人敢去碰觸這道還未結疤的傷口。

紫耀也曾有過消極的念頭，但他堅信六個人很快就會團聚，但岸呢？  
想到岸，紫耀又是一陣煩悶。  
最近只要是團練，岸總是留到最後甚至更晚才離開，團員們勸了幾次，想盡辦法邀他吃飯或一起回家，有幾次廉甚至直接抓過岸的背包，拽著他就要往門邊走，都被他溫和卻堅定地婉拒。

「我真的再練一下下就會回家，我保證！」

岸每次和他們揮別時總不忘露出笑容，眉眼之間有著藏不住的倦意。他說謊的功力是眾所皆知的差勁，經紀人早在私底下和大家提過岸練習晚歸的問題，似乎有好幾次還差點錯過終電，但卻沒有人忍心戳破他的謊言。

每人都心知肚明，岸這段時間寄情於高強度練習的表現，是為了緩和玄樹離開所帶來的影響，時間和忙碌是療傷最好的方式，最後連神宮寺也放棄勸說，大家暗暗希望過一段時間，岸就能對玄樹的缺席釋然，但大家在離開練習室時，還是會擔心地瞥一眼岸練習不輟的背影。

唯獨紫耀就是不想妥協，岸肉眼可見的消瘦讓他越來越焦躁，他久違地感到強烈的憤怒，只是這次的對象換成無力的自己。在吃飯和一起回家的邀約被婉拒數次後，紫耀索性找了練習室大樓旁的人行道護欄位置，只要當晚沒有其他事情，他便會坐在那裡，喝著販賣機裡廉價的罐裝飲料，一邊盯著練習室窗戶透出的微光，開始他漫長的等待。

入冬的寒風常凍得他牙齒發顫，紫耀也不明白自己為什麼要做這麼吃力不討好的事情，嚴格說起來岸還算是年長一歲的前輩，根本不需要自己無謂的操心，這種舉動說穿了不過是種自我滿足。雖然紫耀理性上知道這麽做毫無意義，但他每次依然要等到親眼看見燈光熄滅後，才心甘情願地踏上歸途。

不想去解釋自己留下來的動機，紫耀總會在岸踏出大樓之前悄然離開，但現實總有各種例外，再怎麼謹慎小心，還是有疏忽的時候。  
紅白歌唱大賽彩排前幾天，紫耀和留下練習的岸道別，下樓在附近的販賣機投了罐熱奶茶，照慣例坐在欄杆上駐守著，紫耀啜飲著有些燙口的飲料，一邊百無聊賴地滑手機，他抬頭確認過練習室那扇窗依然透著光亮後，點開了最近沈迷的動物影片，津津有味地看了起來。

「嗯？紫耀？你怎麼還不回家？」

熟悉的嗓音從頭頂傳來，易受驚嚇的紫耀忍不住叫出聲，一抬頭差點撞上聲音主人的下巴，對方似乎也被紫耀的反應給嚇一跳，往後退了幾步。

「我的天啊，你是要嚇死我嗎？！」聲音的主人挺直身軀，一臉驚魂甫定的拍了拍自己的胸口，寬鬆的連帽運動服，黑色的鴨舌帽和佈滿磨損痕跡的vans球鞋，眼前正是剛練習完準備回家的岸優太。

紫耀慌慌張張地站起身來，一時之間竟說不出話，原本只想作為秘密埋藏的行為如今因為疏忽而曝光，讓他頓時亂了方寸。

「這個嗎，我⋯⋯」紫耀拼命搜尋腦中的資料庫，想找出任何可以當作理由的情境，苦於平時太少說謊，可參考的經驗幾乎沒有，紫耀支吾了半天，終於從嘴巴擠出一句：

「我⋯⋯我在賞月啦。」

自己絞盡腦汁後的結果竟是這荒唐至極的理由，書到用時方恨少就是這種感覺嗎？  
紫耀一陣絕望，暗暗怨恨過去不肯用功的自己。

「賞月？」理由太過出乎意料，即使單純如岸優太也忍不住愣了一下，他抬眼看向天空，新月好似夜幕上綻開的細小裂縫，從黑暗中透出朦朧光暈，岸笑了起來。

「真的耶，今晚的月亮很美呢！」岸由衷地讚美著，眼角彎起淺淺的弧線，好似天空中的那鉤月牙。

原本還想多說些什麼的紫耀倏然失語，眼前這個毫不猶豫就接納自己荒唐理由的人，此時正仰頭欣賞著月亮，那雙眼睛在街邊路燈的映照之下，閃爍著微光，這幅景象讓紫耀胸口深處泛起一股陌生的感覺，緊得輕微發疼。

「嘛，時間也晚了，紫耀也不要太晚回去，明天見囉！」  
岸看了看錶，和紫耀揮手道別後小跑步橫越馬路後轉進街角，紫耀望著岸消失的背影良久，才慢吞吞地走到街邊，招了輛計程車。

紫耀回到家時已經接近午夜，奶奶也早已就寢，他躡手躡腳走進浴室，扭開水龍頭，讓熱水洗淨他一天的疲勞，溫暖的水蒸氣讓他放鬆下來，他摸了摸胸口，那股奇異的疼痛隨著岸的離開杳然無蹤，如今只留下一種空蕩蕩的感覺。

岸已經安全回到家了嗎？岸睡了嗎？岸現在在做什麼呢？他有好好吃飯嗎？

腦海被無數疑問給佔滿，紫耀並沒有發現他此刻腦中所有的問題，幾乎都圍繞著同一個人打轉。

洗完澡後紫耀看了下手機，時間已近凌晨一點，今天比平常洗得還要久，紫耀到廚房為自己熱了一杯牛奶，準備喝完之後就直接睡覺，隔天早上還有團練，岸臨走時的那聲「明天見」，隱約在紫耀耳邊迴盪。

窩進沙發，紫耀一口一口啜飲著冒著熱氣的牛奶，自從有睡眠困擾後，紫耀參考了前輩的建議，在睡前總會喝些熱牛奶，據說鈣質有助於安定心神，雖然實際試了一陣子後效果並不顯著，卻成了紫耀睡前的習慣。他望著窗外試圖尋找月亮的蹤影，卻只看到天空滿佈著吸飽濕氣而顯得厚重的烏雲，紫耀有些失望，映入岸眼中的那枚月亮到底是什麼模樣呢？回憶著岸仰著頭的身影，紫耀捧著逐漸冰涼的馬克杯發起呆來，黑暗帶來的安心感讓紫耀昏昏欲睡，忘了自己還在沙發上，他緩緩闔上雙眼。

手機的震動聲讓他從寤寐之間驚醒，望著手機螢幕上顯示著「岸君」的字樣，紫耀霎時分不清這是夢境還是現實，整個晚上的思緒都繞不開岸優太，難道這也是一時的幻覺？  
但持續響起的震動聲讓紫耀回神，岸確實因為不知名的原因在夜深人靜的現在打電話給自己，紫耀忍著睏意，強打起精神接起手機。

「喂？啊！紫耀嗎？對不起⋯⋯這時候還打給你，我是不是吵醒你了？」岸的聲音有幾分驚訝，似乎也沒意料到電話會接通。

「是正要睡，沒事，怎麼了嗎？」

「那個，呃⋯⋯我，我忘記帶鑰匙，現在被鎖在門外⋯⋯」岸說得心虛，聲音聽起來有幾分可憐，雖然他的理由實在無法激起紫耀的同情。

紫耀握著手機，一股無力感像浪一樣襲來，讓他沒由來地感到憤怒。

為什麼要打給我？  
這陣子一個人悶著頭練習，想關心也不是，約出來也老是被拒絕，自己只得像個傻瓜似的在大樓下吹著冷風當免費警衛，守候的對象如今半夜三更打電話來，卻只跟我說他被鎖在門外？  
為什麼是我？自己對岸來說又是什麼樣的存在？

這陣子壓抑的焦慮早已超過負荷，岸莫名其妙的電話意外成為導火線，不滿如星火燎原般越燒越旺。

「拜託，我又不是鎖匠，你這時候打給我，我也不知道要怎麼辦呀？」紫耀盡量不讓語氣過分嚴厲，但音調還是忍不住提高許多。

「唔⋯⋯的確，抱歉抱歉，剛剛有試著打給附近的鎖匠，但實在太晚了電話都沒人接⋯⋯我，哈、哈啾！」  
電話那一頭傳來岸的噴嚏聲，岸剛練完舞總是汗流浹背，照平常早就應該洗好澡準備就寢，如今卻被鎖在門外孤零零地吹著寒風，岸縮著肩膀在門外瑟瑟發抖的模樣閃過紫耀的腦海，態度忍不住軟化下來。

「這麼晚了，你等一下打算怎麼辦？」紫耀嘆了口氣，語氣稍微緩和了些，關心起自家隊長今晚的去處。

「嗯⋯⋯找個24小時餐廳隨便打發時間吧，一早再打給鎖匠囉！」  
岸說話時背景依稀能聽到颯颯風聲，意識到自己對紫耀造成困擾，岸再次道歉。  
「抱歉，剛剛太慌了，忍不住想找個人說說話，不知道為什麼就撥了紫耀的電話，可能剛剛一起賞月的關係吧！」

岸侷促地笑著，「唉，要是這種事情打給岩玄⋯⋯」  
電話另一端的聲音戛然而止，還未說完的話就像斷線的風箏，不知去向。

紫耀當然知道岸想說什麼，這無聲的空白刺痛了紫耀。

「總之，謝謝你呢，這麼晚還願意聽我抱怨⋯⋯那，晚安囉！」  
無視剛剛的沈默，岸話鋒一轉，突兀地向紫耀道別，眼看就要結束通話。

「等等等！等一下！先別掛！」

無論如何不想放這種狀態的岸優太不管的念頭太過強烈，讓紫耀著急地出聲挽留，並在大腦還來不及思考前，脫口而出：

「岸君⋯⋯今晚要不要來我家過夜？」

_____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一章跟現實走向有所重合，  
> 關於玄樹養病休止的部分，有大量個人杜撰的劇情，  
> 與實際情形沒有關係噢！
> 
> 半夜的電話靈感來自紫耀的一篇訪談，實際上當時後續有沒有過夜我不知道  
> 但，這麼好吃的糧，做點腦補應該也沒關係吧（⋯⋯
> 
> 以上。


	4. Chapter 4

直到聽見淅瀝瀝的水聲隱約從浴室傳來，紫耀才終於鬆了一口氣，他搔了搔頭，一臉苦惱的在自己不甚整齊的衣櫃中翻找可以借給岸作為睡衣的衣服。

「 岸君size是幾號呀？這件會太大嗎⋯⋯」

紫耀小聲嘀咕著，藉著昏暗的光線端詳著手中的厚棉衫，歪頭試圖回憶岸的身形，過去和岸在浴池裸體嬉鬧的畫面此時鮮明而不合時宜地浮上心頭，紫耀強迫自己專注在眼前的衣櫃，卻依然心神不寧。

淋浴間拉門滑動的聲音讓紫耀回神，連忙隨手挑了件白色寬鬆衛衣及棉褲，並在遲疑之下拿了條自己不常穿的黑色四角內褲，輕手輕腳地走到浴室前敲了敲門。  


「啊，謝謝，還借我睡衣，真是幫了大忙⋯⋯」  
浴室門被推開一縫，溫暖的黃光隨著潮濕的水蒸氣從隙間漫出，在黑暗的走廊上化為白霧逸散開來，岸在氤氳中圍著一條浴巾探出頭來，一臉感激地接過紫耀遞來的衣服。

岸的濕髮兀自滴著水，被隨性撥到後方，臉色明顯比剛進門時的蒼白紅潤許多，身上佈滿未擦乾的水珠，隨著胸膛的起伏不斷淌落，腰側部分有幾處褪色的瘀青和疤，在白皙膚色的襯托下格外惹眼。

這陣子練習的強度，在岸身上留下無聲的證明。

「你趕快換啦，免得著涼！」紫耀移開視線，低聲催促後隨即將門掩上。

紫耀回到廚房後深呼吸幾口氣，原本的睡意早就隨著岸的到來消失得無影無蹤，他從櫥櫃中拿出兩個馬克杯，將牛奶徐徐倒入小鍋後放在電磁爐上加熱，牛奶的香味伴隨熱氣在廚房中蔓延開來，舒緩了紫耀緊繃的神經，他望向浴室，依稀能聽到吹風機的聲音，讓他頓時有股不真實的虛浮感。

紫耀端著兩口杯子走到客廳，挨著沙發陷入沈思。

換作平常，團員來家裡過夜並不稀奇，海人或神宮寺都是家裡的常客。但在午夜三更且奶奶已然熟睡的情況下，紫耀絕少主動邀人留宿，家人是他的最後底線。結果這個不成文的規定輕易被自己打破，請岸來過夜的理由，薄弱的連自己都說服不了。  


到底是從什麼時候開始呢？為岸妥協成為一種理所當然，過往習以為常的原則，在岸面前也總失去堅持的理由。

最近的自己好像在解一道艱澀無比的數學題，在學校的時候還能碰運氣猜題，或乾脆趴在桌上呼呼大睡，再怎麼不擅長的科目，至少都還有正確答案，但現實中根本沒有任何一道公式可以直接套用，自己在成長過程中似乎遺漏了許多重要的線索，在沒有前例可循，更無解答參考的情況下，岸的存在成為生活中極少數無解的例外，紫耀甚至覺得，自己已經快被這道名為「岸優太」的題目給逼到留級。

可以作弊嗎？紫耀有種輸得莫名奇妙的感覺，想到自己今晚這一連串荒謬的舉動，紫耀不禁把臉埋進雙手之中嘆氣，思緒緩緩沈澱，剛剛的每一幕依然歷歷在目。

__________

「岸君⋯⋯今晚要不要來我家過夜？」

語音未落，不等岸回應，紫耀馬上以不容反抗的氣勢要了岸的所在位置並叫了輛計程車去接他，指示如何找到自家公寓，隨後又傳了詳細地址和大門密碼，還細心地囑咐不要按電鈴。

紫耀反常地叨叨絮絮彷彿操心過度的經紀人，一連串叮嚀緊湊得一氣呵成，不留一絲讓岸插話的間隙。

也許是疲憊和冬日的寒意削弱了岸拒絕的意志，他順從地接受紫耀的提議，並在紫耀打點好一切後，低低地說了句謝謝你。

結束通話後，紫耀返回臥室從櫃子深處翻出客人用的枕頭和棉被使勁拍鬆，鋪好床後在床沿如坐針氈，紫耀反覆確認手機，各種細微聲響都能讓他受到驚嚇，就怕錯過任何訊息或敲門的聲音。

等待的過程比想像中漫長，紫耀看向床鋪，成雙的枕頭親暱地倚著彼此，這畫面讓紫耀的胃輕輕縮了一下。

遠方隱約傳來一聲悶雷，豆大的雨點化為萬縷絲線，以要將整座城市徹底洗滌乾淨的態勢嘩啦嘩啦地落下，靜謐的夜晚瞬間被雨聲掩蓋，讓紫耀聽不見左胸鼓鼓跳動的聲音。

時間一分一秒地流逝，岸慢得令人心焦，紫耀開始擔心他也許根本沒有坐上計程車，正在傳訊婉拒自己的一廂情願，又或者岸在這麼詳細的叮囑之下，依然發揮路癡本色，在大雨滂沱的深夜迷失方向。

正當紫耀按耐不住焦躁，拿起手機準備撥出的那刻，大門傳來了「叩叩叩」的敲門聲。

一開門，就看到蜷著肩膀被大雨浸透而不斷發抖的岸，頰畔掛著雨珠，睫毛沾著水花，蒼白的嘴唇毫無血色，身後的腳印每一步都拖著水痕，他雙臂緊緊護著的背包，成為他全身上下唯一乾燥的部分。

岸從因潮濕而耷拉的帽子探出頭來想打聲招呼，話還沒到嘴邊，挾帶雨水的寒風猛地颳過，岸忍不住又打了個噴嚏，抖落了滿身水珠，在他腳邊形成圈圈水窪。

像極剛落水的幼犬，可憐兮兮。

「對，對不起，剛剛⋯⋯剛有點迷路，原，原本想打給你手機又沒電了，還好憑著記憶找到了！」岸冷得直打哆嗦，一句話說得結結巴巴，岸吸了吸鼻子，彎下身扭麻花似的為外套脫水，多餘的水分匯聚成一座小瀑布，在地上濺起零星水花。

「呃抱歉，雨下得太大，我先在外面把衣服弄乾一點，免得把你家弄濕⋯⋯」豐沛的水分超乎預期，岸滿臉尷尬，開口閉口脫離不了道歉，向紫耀扯出一個狼狽不堪的笑容。

紫耀的眉心緊緊地皺了起來。

「笨蛋，趕快進來！在外面吹風是想感冒嗎？！」紫耀伸手將濕淋淋的岸一把拉進玄關，冰涼的觸感讓他不禁收緊了手上的力道。

「你先在這裡等一下！」紫耀下了命令，有些氣急敗壞地返回屋裡抓了條浴巾，又匆匆衝回玄關將它覆在岸頭上使勁搓揉，並抓過他懷中的背包，拽著因猶豫而腳步有些踉蹌的岸徑直前進，扔了句：「我去拿睡衣，你快點洗！」把人連同浴巾推進了浴室。

關上門後，紫耀沒有馬上離開，他將背輕輕靠在門板上，直到身後傳來水龍頭轉開的聲音，紫耀才走進臥室。

__________

浴室門推開的聲音打斷了紫耀的思緒，岸的詢問將他拉回現實。

「紫耀，濕掉的衣服我可以借個袋子裝嗎？」

「唔，你把它丟在洗手台旁的洗衣籃裡吧，我洗好再拿給你。」

「這麼好，謝謝呀！」岸一身清爽走了出來，趿拉著紫耀給他準備的室內拖鞋，坐到紫耀身旁，坐墊輕微震盪，宛如一道波浪，將紫耀往岸的方向又推近幾分。

岸往前稍微伸展了一下四肢，躺進沙發柔軟的皺褶中，放鬆地嘆了一口氣。

「剛剛熱了些牛奶，聽說可以幫助睡眠，喝完就睡了吧？你應該很累了。」紫耀將桌上殘留餘溫的馬克杯推到岸眼前，岸連聲道謝，雙手從過長的袖口探了出來，捧著馬克杯試了一下溫度，慢慢地喝了幾口。

「洗完澡精神有好一些了，原以為今晚要流落街頭，紫耀願意收留我真是太好了⋯⋯」有些心虛地瞇起眼睛，岸只要感到抱歉的時候，眼角的紋路就會隱隱浮現。

「真的很謝謝你，牛奶好好喝！」岸啜著牛奶，向身旁的紫耀笑出小小的虎牙，喉間發出饜足的咕嚕聲。

晦暗的光線讓紫耀看不清岸的笑靨，紫耀調整一下位置，直到兩人的膝蓋輕輕碰觸。

岸剛吹好的頭髮看起來蓬鬆而柔軟，鼻尖和耳朵呈現健康的紅色，整個人散發著洗完澡後特有溫暖而潮濕的氣息，恢復血色的臉在昏黃的燈光下透著溫潤的光澤。

紫耀準備的衣服對岸來說果然有些大，袖口只露出半截手掌，褲腳稍微捲起到腳踝的高度，寬鬆的領口斜斜墜向一邊，露出線條分明的鎖骨和頸部，像個偷穿大人衣服的孩子，讓紫耀幾乎忘記眼前的人比自己還要年長。

這陣子高強度的練習讓岸相比以前瘦了許多，不合尺寸的衣著更襯出他的單薄，紫耀想起岸身上那幾處清晰可見的瘀傷。

雨聲漸弱，滴滴答答地落在窗上，水珠匯聚成涓涓細流，沿著玻璃悄然滑落。兩人維持著剛剛好的距離，在沙發上漫無目地閒聊，談工作、家人、團員的趣事和無關緊要的瑣事，彷彿忘記明天早上還有練習，直到馬克杯都冰涼，依然沒有人表現出想睡的意思。

「啊，雨好像停了呢。」岸望向窗外。

話語暫歇，天空中的雲翳悠悠未散，被遮住的月亮依然模糊，從雲層之間透出的月暈將兩人輕輕裹住，室內安靜下來，整個世界彷彿只剩下他們。

真希望時間能停留在此刻，紫耀想著。

岸身上斑駁的痕跡，紫耀終究無法視而不見，何況有些還泛著新傷才有的顏色。最近岸的周圍彷彿有層無色的薄膜，看得透卻摸不著，笑起來的模樣總帶著幾分缺憾。

紫耀再也不想看到這麼寂寞的笑容了。

「⋯⋯是因為玄樹吧？」  
劃破寧靜，紫耀為自己的魯莽和不善言辭感到後悔，近日累積的疑問和焦慮化成硬塊梗在喉頭，掐頭去尾後，徒剩一句未經琢磨的尖銳問號。

岸慵懶的姿勢瞬間僵硬，表情蒙上一層陰影，低下頭保持著緘默。紫耀忍住內心的動搖，心一橫，把這段時間以來壓在深處的話通通傾倒出來：

「你知道我們這段時間有多擔心你嗎？」紫耀竭力降低因激動而提高的音量，卻讓語氣聽起來更加凌厲。

「你真的⋯⋯唉，很不擅長說謊，每次都說很快就離開，其實總是留到最後才回家吧？還常差點錯過終電，我好幾次⋯⋯」

好幾次都等到最後，紫耀默默在心裡說著，但為了避免自己跟蹤狂般的行徑將問題複雜化，紫耀緩了下情緒，繼續說道：「玄樹的事情大家都很難受，更何況是你⋯⋯自主練習是你的自由，但至少要顧好自己的身體呀，還有，那些傷痕又是怎麼回事⋯⋯⋯⋯嗯？⋯⋯岸君？你還好嗎？」

岸從頭到尾都不發一語，他垂著頭將臉藏在黑暗中，異樣的沈默讓紫耀心慌，擔心自己說得太過，正想道歉，卻發現岸膝上絞緊的雙手表面有幾處不自然的反光，紫耀疑惑地傾身端詳，才發現岸的臉龐早已爬滿淚痕，眼淚撲簌撲簌地滑落，在手上形成一畝清澈的水塘。

從未見過這樣的岸，紫耀徹底失語，喉間酸澀無比。

岸的嘴唇微動卻發不出任何聲音，他摸了一下臉頰，茫然地看著被淚水濕濡的手掌，似乎沒意識到自己正在哭泣。

宛如易碎品的岸，陌生的讓人害怕。心臟好像被剜了塊窟窿，紫耀痛得咬牙切齒。

這份痛楚和無以名狀的情緒該如何平撫？  
思考喪失了意義，紫耀憑著本能伸出雙手。

無依的淚水被溫柔地承接，岸這陣子努力撐起的堅強隨之瓦解，紫耀用手輕柔地拍著岸的背，讓他的額頭抵著自己的肩膀哭泣。岸從無聲的落淚轉為壓抑地抽噎，紫耀感受著岸輕微震顫的身軀，不斷湧出的淚水滲進紫耀的衣服，留下深淺不一的痕漬，也在紫耀的心中留下一塊褪不掉的疤。  


小心翼翼地撫著岸的頭，紫耀的雙臂輕輕向內收攏幾分，彷彿在守護一簇隨時都會熄滅的火苗。

紫耀垂首將下巴靠在岸的肩上，剛洗完澡的岸散發出和自己相同的味道，讓他萌生出一股奇妙的滿足感，這樣的心情讓紫耀感到莫名罪惡，正猶豫是否該和岸拉開些距離，岸卻在此時回應了紫耀節制的擁抱，岸掌心的溫度從紫耀的背後傳遞過來，理智與衝動瞬間絞成一團死結，紫耀放棄思考，直接將岸用力地擁入懷中。

耳邊的抽泣聲慢慢低了下來，岸的呼吸逐漸和緩，直至和紫耀的起伏同步，紫耀稍微放下心，抬眼發現月光不知何時從窗外潑灑進來，雲霧散盡，被雨水洗過的天空澄澈而乾淨，剛剛尋遍不著的月亮，如今在紫耀眼前溫柔地綻放光芒。

那份被紫耀蓋上布幔，任時間遺忘、塵埃堆積也不知如何面對的陌生情感，終於掀起一角，隱約浮出模糊的輪廓。 

__________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本想一次寫到紅白結束告個小段落，卻整個難產。只好切成兩篇⋯⋯  
> 下一章將第一次切換為岸的視角  
> 恐怕又要糾結很久，天然的腦迴路真心難揣摩
> 
> 還有紫耀的公寓是杜撰的！設定是有朝內天井＋室外走廊有警衛的公寓！  
> 另外先把文章的分級改了，這對短期內不會有什麼性描寫，現實向＋兩個遲鈍的可愛，要更進一步好難啊！  
> 嗚嗚嗚奇怪，我原本是憑著糟糕的意圖寫的，結果怎麼寫了一萬多字還這麼清水呢⋯⋯人真的很犯賤呢。


	5. Chapter 5

當淚水從眼眶汩汩湧出時，岸的意識卻是停滯的。

紫耀的直言不諉像刀刃般割開了岸的保護膜，無處發洩的情緒混雜著記憶通通灌入岸的腦袋，負載驟然超量，「啪」的一聲，徒留一面斷訊的空白屏幕，訊號接收不良的符號在中央不斷閃動。紫耀之後的問句都像從遠方傳來般模糊不清，那一晚的記憶在岸的腦中跑馬燈似的循環播放，玄樹的話語像跳針的唱片，一直繞不過最刺耳的那一段 ——

「有時候我真的好羨慕你。」玄樹說。

此刻的岸只想躲到無人的角落獨自度過這漫長的一夜。鹹澀的液體不受控制地從眼眶溢出，狼狽的自己在此刻顯得多餘。  
紫耀背對著窗隱沒在濃稠陰影中讀不出情緒，一雙眼睛安靜地盯著岸。

臉頰上的冰涼讓岸不自覺用手去抹，岸一陣羞愧，閉眼逃避紫耀直視自己的目光，希望黑暗能成為自己最後的防線。 

剎那，自己被厚實的溫暖給包圍。

熟悉的味道和體溫鬆動了岸鎖緊的螺絲，外殼碎成塊，露出瑟縮在裡頭受傷的孩子，他開始用盡全力地哭泣，淚液混著鼻涕塞住鼻腔，岸像溺水般，雙手急切地向前尋找依靠，才剛抓緊紫耀的後背，紫耀的雙臂便無預警地收攏，岸整個人跌入紫耀寬闊的懷抱。

時間凝成淚水在寂靜的夜晚滴落，彼此的呼吸隨著起伏漸漸同步，岸如同一塊被擰乾的海棉，情緒退潮後才發現紫耀的衣服早濕了一大塊，兩人緊緊相擁的狀態不知持續多久，意識到自己的失態，岸的耳根微微發燙。  
岸吸了口氣，決定離開這令人流連的溫度，正想道歉，紫耀卻快了他一步：

「對不起，剛剛是我太急，岸君只要想說再說就好。」

即使眼睛早就酸澀不堪，眼眶還是不受控制的發熱，紫耀沒有理由的道歉讓岸內疚，思緒起伏，本來就不善用言語表達的岸遲疑良久，終於開口。

「紫耀，我⋯⋯⋯⋯」

剛起了頭，卻遲遲無法把話說完，他有些緊張地吞了口唾沫，把頭窩進紫耀的衣服裡，最後幾個字隔著布料悶悶地傳了出來。

「我是不是一個很糟糕的隊長？」

岸情緒潰堤的導火線，來自於前晚和玄樹的那通電話。

玄樹有恐慌症這件事，岸是在Prince組成後期得知，由玄樹面對面坦承。心細如髮的神宮寺早已察覺，陪玄樹走過無數發作時的痛苦與煎熬。岸理解玄樹難以啟齒的理由，卻無法諒解自己長久以來的缺席。

「我們等你回來。」當初懷著信心說的話，隨著時間漸漸流失厚度。

岸討厭除了等待而無能為力的自己，好幾次偷偷向各界詢問玄樹的歸期，所得到的答案都讓他失望。

練習室成為岸的避難所，純粹的體力消耗和專注讓腦袋得以暫時停止運作。為了擺脫日復一日追逐著自己的不安，岸竭盡所能地用工作填滿自己的生活，但無論再怎麼疲累，岸依然會固定每週抽出時間打電話給玄樹。兩人從Prince時期就養成的聊天習慣已在岸的生活深深紮根，玄樹還曾打趣說自己根本是岸的呼叫中心。

「岩玄你最近狀況如何？今天被編舞老師訓了一頓⋯⋯」  
「海人老嚷著玄樹不在都沒人幫他說話，神也說⋯⋯」  
「紅白的舞蹈最近已經開始排練了，我們有留你的位置噢，明年的時候⋯⋯」

有別於以往的無話不談，岸開始下意識地報喜不報憂，也許是想彌補心中那份缺憾，或希望玄樹能因此多幾分參與感，岸越來越少談論自己，話題漸漸只圍繞著工作打轉。玄樹一開始還會興味盎然地和他打聽大家的近況，幾次之後卻逐漸冷卻下來，回應也越來越精簡平淡，有時甚至幾句「這樣啊。」「喔喔。」就以在忙或想睡為理由結束通話。  
玄樹的淡漠岸並非渾然未覺，相處多年的默契，這點變化岸總是明白的。

岸雖然總被說太過遲鈍，實際上卻相當敏感，但天生口拙常常讓他無法順暢表達自己真實的想法，過於複雜的煩惱和人際關係一直都是岸的軟肋。言不及義雖然讓他困擾，過去神宮寺和玄樹在身旁，總會體貼地在旁補充說明，而後又相繼遇到紫耀、廉和海人，六個人在一起的感覺是如此完整，直到圓缺了一角，岸才發現這條路有多麽顛簸，自己過去有多麽依賴成員的陪伴。

岩玄是不是心情不好？岩玄在生氣嗎？是我說錯了什麼嗎？  
岸心焦如焚卻一籌莫展，想找人商談卻不願在非常時期打擾團員寶貴的休息時間，為了平撫情緒，岸選擇更賣力地投入大量而密集的練習之中。

和玄樹說話何時變得如此煎熬？每每要按下通話鍵的當下，岸的胃總會一陣激烈翻攪。  
只是我想太多吧，過陣子就會好的，岸這樣安慰自己，即使他知道這不過是自欺欺人。與日俱增的焦慮折磨著岸的睡眠，年末地獄般嚴酷的工作排程讓岸的身心都瀕臨極限。

前一晚的電話，成為壓垮岸的最後一根稻草。

那天岸狀況並不好，練習時錯誤頻頻，暖氣吹得他頭昏腦脹，離岸最近的神宮寺注意到岸的異狀，以罕見的嚴厲口吻強迫他回家休息。懷揣著罪惡感，岸忍著頭暈搭車回家，躺在床上昏昏沈沈地睡了過去。睡夢中做了幾個情節詭異的夢，聲音、顏色、臉孔都像融化的巧克力糊成一團，醒來後頭痛欲裂，身體比睡前還要疲憊，打開手機瀏覽了下訊息，一小時前有廉的未接來電，還有神宮寺的簡訊，一串叮嚀後放了張紫耀和海人的鬼臉照。

團員們的關心讓岸會心一笑，旋即感到內疚，視線最終停駐在玄樹的電話號碼上。猶豫良久終於鼓起勇氣撥了電話，玄樹「嗯。」了一聲聽不出情緒，岸努力組織著字句，決定問個清楚。

「⋯⋯我最近是不是做了什麼惹你生氣的事了？」  
「是不是我說錯話？你最近還好嗎？⋯⋯這陣子你越來越沈默，我不知道你在想什麼，是否遇到什麼麻煩⋯⋯我⋯⋯」

說不下去。  
岸開始後悔自己打了這通電話，話說到後來變成純粹地發洩情緒，話語散落一地，被自己踩得面目全非。

「岸君。」玄樹終於開口，語氣相當平靜。

「我沒有生你的氣，完全沒有。」

「對，我是在生氣，但我氣的是⋯⋯」玄樹停了一會兒，似乎在斟酌字句，過了半晌才緩緩開口。

「我氣的是我毫無進展的病情、每一個錯過的工作機會、我無法參與的話題、自己的沒用與脆弱以及為你們帶來的各種麻煩⋯⋯」

玄樹說得雲淡風輕，內容卻乘載著與之相反的沈重，無力感透過揚聲器滲進岸的心底深處，握著手機的手因過度用力而微微顫抖。

「⋯⋯你分享工作的時候，我會忍不住感到焦慮，害怕自己會被拋下，羨慕著在舞台上發光發熱的你們⋯⋯我很想由衷地為你們開心，但我卻做不到，因為我不在那裡。」

除了道歉，岸不知道自己還可以做什麼。  
「岩玄我不知道，對不起，我不曉得那些話會⋯⋯」

「不要道歉。」玄樹有些強硬地制止了岸，嘆了口氣。  
「岸君你總是這樣，什麼情緒都藏不住，也不懂的察言觀色，明明很笨拙，對身邊的人卻很纖細，老是在道歉呢⋯⋯明明不是你的錯啊，但我就是喜歡岸君這一點，真的好傻啊。」玄樹輕輕笑了幾下。

「有時候，我真的好羨慕你。」玄樹的聲音，粗糙的像摻了沙。

岸覺得胸口有什麼正在剝落。

「岸君，這些通通都不是你的問題，我很幸運能有你們的支持，只是我現在還沒有準備好⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯啊，再幾天大家就要出演紅白了吧？加油噢 Leader！讓大家都認識King & Prince，連我的份一起！」

玄樹話說到一半突然開朗起來，回復以往帶點俏皮的說話方式，彷彿剛剛只是下了場轉瞬即逝的驟雨，雖然他的聲音猶帶著雨後潮濕的涼意。

岸一言不發，這種時候說什麼都感覺多餘。  
「⋯⋯別太晚睡了，晚安。」似乎早已預料到岸的沈默，玄樹結束了通話。

岸望著變暗的手機螢幕發呆，剛剛玄樹的話語依然在腦中迴響著，玄樹是用怎樣的心情說出那些話的？自己說著要支持對方，結果反而把玄樹往死角裡推，甚至最後還被他安慰，自己真是把事情搞砸的天才，岸陷入無邊無際的茫然和自我厭惡。直到睡前都處於渾渾噩噩的狀態，他不太記得自己如何入睡並在隔天準時抵達練習室的，岸決定將自己全心投入純粹的勞動，岸很快進入狀況，除了廉問他昨晚情況時有些許動搖，沒有人發現岸內心的空洞。

團員們的慰問他笑著道謝，見到人點頭打招呼，練習要專心，休息時要複習舞步，不要想，不要感覺，岸強迫自己停止思考，像具隨指示行動的機器。  
練習結束後他又自主留下排練昨天早退沒跟到的部分，和最後離開的紫耀道別後，岸將音樂調到最大聲，繃緊每一道肌肉專心致志地舞著，彷彿稍有鬆懈，黑暗就會趁隙而入。

汗水隨著動作滴濺到地板上，岸一個動作沒踩穩，順著水痕一滑，整個人瞬間往旁邊倒下，發出的巨響在空曠的練習室激出回音，肩膀和腰側一陣鈍痛，岸忍著痛掀開上衣檢查，只見一塊新鮮的瘀血像胎記般鑲在腰間，怵目驚心。

勉強站起身來，偌大的練習室空無一人，僅剩兀自播放的音樂，瞬間湧上的寂寥沖刷著自己，他今晚必須提早離開。

踏出樓，一眼就看見護欄上的熟悉身影，不知道為什麼還沒離開的紫耀正因為手機中的影片笑瞇了雙眼，岸原本晦暗的心情掠過一絲光亮。 

紫耀留下來的理由很單純—「賞月。」  
紫耀不按牌理出牌的個性讓岸不疑有他，岸抬頭望著夜空中那彎漾著微光的弦月，露出了今天第一個真心的笑容。

心情因為紫耀的出現短暫放晴，一回到家卻發現忘了帶鑰匙被反鎖在外，岸試著打給附近的鎖匠卻無一接聽，頹坐在自己家門前，腰側隱隱作痛，凜風挟帶著水氣寒冷徹骨，岸縮緊了肩膀，怒極反笑。

「哈，我也太笨了吧？」

情緒糟到一定程度後開始自暴自棄，強烈的孤寂侵蝕著自己，過去至少還可以打給玄樹訴苦，但現在⋯⋯岸把頭埋進膝蓋，無論如何想跟誰說話，紫耀的身影一閃而過，回過神來，耳邊已經傳來紫耀帶著倦意微啞的嗓音。

而之後發生的一切都出乎岸的意料之外 —

紫耀不由分說地收留自己、用毛巾搓揉頭髮的厚實力道、洗淨疲憊的熱水澡、帶有紫耀味道的寬鬆睡衣、美味的熱牛奶，以及⋯⋯

眼前這過於溫柔的擁抱。

__________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章到紅白結束會先告個小段落，之後就是新的一年，紫岸明顯感情變好的一年！
> 
> 第五章比較短，先交代了岸那邊所發生的事情和一些心情。  
> 有帶到不少玄樹的部分，紫岸進度如此緩慢真心抱歉，我心目中的紫岸就是兩個大遲鈍⋯⋯若非一方先覺醒另一個小笨蛋是不會意識到的（？
> 
> 另外岸和玄樹電話的部分都是腦補＋杜撰，無關真人，特此說明。  
> 我心目中的玄樹就是纖細卻勇敢，即使恐懼卻還是選擇面對！相信他準備好後就會元氣滿滿的回歸，期待六人團聚的那一天！


	6. Chapter 6

「⋯⋯我怎麼可以這麼蠢⋯⋯」  
「他明明也很辛苦，我卻一直對岩玄說著非常過分的話⋯⋯」  
「⋯除了道歉什麼都做不到，我根本不適合當隊長⋯⋯」

岸的聲音悶在衣服裡飄忽不定，話語支離破碎，紫耀試著拾取片段和關鍵字去拼湊事情的全貌，卻只得到一個模糊的輪廓。

紫耀和神宮寺與玄樹比岸還早熟稔起來，和神宮寺幾乎是一拍即合，和玄樹則維持著恰到好處的親近，相對之下，岸與玄樹之間卻擁有太多紫耀未曾參與的過去與回憶，即使知道來龍去脈，恐怕也無權置喙，想到他們彼此無法介入的曾經，讓紫耀沮喪莫名。

岸始終不願抬頭，反而更往內縮，整個人埋入紫耀懷間，只露出蓬亂的頭髮和一截透出骨節輪廓的後頸，岸帶著濕氣的溫熱鼻息透過衣衫滲進胸口，紫耀用手順了順岸幾撮翹起的髮尾，一股保護欲油然而生。

紫耀不想對岸和玄樹之間的事情涉足太深，他明白這兩人的羈絆並不會為此輕易變質，但自己卻無法對眼前幾乎被愧疚壓垮的岸置之不理，更何況岸用來責備自己的尖銳言語根本沒有一句接近真實。

「岸君，雖然我不知道你和玄樹之間到底怎麼了，但剛剛有件事你說錯了。」  


也許是聲音比平常低沈，紫耀聽起來分外嚴肅，岸不禁有些畏怯，察覺到岸的退縮，紫耀加重了擁抱的力道。

「不管是我、大家還是玄樹，絕對，絕對都不認為你是一個很糟糕的隊長。」

「不如說，King & Prince 的隊長，除了岸君之外沒有誰可以勝任，不只我，大家和玄樹一定也是這麼認為的。」  


紫耀放緩速度，柔和而微微沙啞的嗓音擁有一股令人安心的重量。

「玄樹沒問題的，他也在以自己的方式努力著，岸只要做自己就可以了。」

「遇到困難或想不通的事情，我們都在，別老是逞強，好嗎？」

「如果要其他人來當隊長，我可是會生氣的哦。」  


岸流著淚空洞的神情閃過腦海，心臟一陣刺痛，紫耀稍微停頓，續道：

「下次，你有什麼心事或煩惱，可以跟我說，或試著多依賴我⋯⋯嗯，依賴我們一點，我們都在。」  
無意間洩漏的心聲讓紫耀有些慌，悄悄替換主詞，為了掩飾困窘，紫耀語調一轉，換上輕鬆的語氣。

「而且⋯⋯玄樹可是人類耶！怎麼可能因為猴子說的話受傷呢？對吧？哈哈哈哈！」

「嗯你說的對⋯⋯⋯⋯咦？等等等一下，什麼猴子啦！把我剛剛的感動還給我！」

岸終於抬起頭來，剛剛籠罩在周身的陰鬱已然散去，笑意在臉上綻放，紫耀捕捉到那熟悉的笑容後鬆了一口氣，忍不住也揚起嘴角，原本凝滯的空氣又輕快地開始流動。

岸的眼角依然紅腫，看著有些憔悴，表情卻比剛才明朗許多，他笑著舉起手試圖捶一下紫耀，卻在半途被攔了下來，紫耀反手扣住岸的手腕，另一隻手則直接掀開岸衣服的下襬。無預警的動作令岸猝不及防，腰無防備地暴露在外，冰涼的空氣讓岸抽搐了一下，紫耀挑起眉將臉湊近，就著窗外的月光，仔細端詳岸腰間那塊令他在意已久的瘀傷。

「⋯⋯還有，嗚哇，你這一大塊瘀青到底是怎麼回事？是今天撞到的吧？」

胎記大小的瘀血已轉為暗沈的青靛色，周圍還有些不明顯的舊疤，在紫耀眼中異常扎眼。

「今天練習不小心撞到的啦，看上去嚴重罷了，其實一點也不痛喔！」岸急忙拉下上衣，眼神閃爍不定，嘴角扯出一個心虛的弧度。

「哦，這樣嗎？」紫耀不以為然。

「真的！根本不痛⋯⋯噯？等等紫耀你做⋯！咿！」

才告訴岸不用在自己面前逞強，他卻馬上又閃避問題，即使知道岸是出於好意，這份體貼卻讓紫耀莫名不快，紫耀趁岸還在整理衣服時，忍不住伸手戳了一下那塊礙眼的瘀痕。

岸隨之而來的激烈反應讓紫耀旋即感到後悔，眼前的人表情瞬間扭曲並狠狠倒吸一口氣，彷彿遭電流擊中般全身凝固，下意識攢緊的手指把紫耀的袖子抓出深深的皺紋。岸的力道之大，幾乎將紫耀整個人扯過去，雖然竭力忍住聲音，喉間還是不小心溢出些許呻吟，疼痛的餘波透過顫抖的雙手傳遞過來。

糟糕，過頭了。

奇怪的是，理應出現的罪惡感正快速地被某種近似於雀躍的情緒給佔據，在紫耀的胸口緩緩膨脹。

那股雀躍，來自於岸對自己此刻的依賴。  


察覺到自己矛盾的心思，紫耀趕緊板起面孔，作勢清了一下喉嚨。

「看吧！很痛吧？拜託你下次不要再逞強了，有什麼事情就跟我，們，說！好嗎？」紫耀希望這幾句話沒有透露出任何多餘的訊息，他心底深處明白，自己所謂的「我們」，並不包含除了自己和岸以外的他者。

岸乖順地點頭，說聲抱歉下次不會了，拱起肩膀，環抱著膝蓋，回復到以往心虛或緊張時的姿勢。

「道甚麼歉啦，那⋯我先去房間拿個藥膏，是以前的舞蹈老師推薦給我的喲，治療瘀青超級有效，像魔法一樣！」

紫耀倏地站起身來，他急需獨處片刻，情緒正逐漸以對方為中心紛亂起來。

「哈哈這麼神奇嗎？那我也跟你去⋯⋯」沒察覺到紫耀的異樣，看著紫耀起身離開，岸下意識也想跟隨，卻在起身時被紫耀有些強硬地按回沙發。

「等一下！那個⋯⋯」對上岸迷惑的神情，紫耀努力思索著合適的理由。

「嗯⋯⋯你先在這邊等一下，嘛，那個，因為，我得整理一下房間和換衣服，喏！你看，這邊濕了好大一塊呢！」

即使早已把床鋪和房間都整理完畢，紫耀還是以此為藉口搪塞過去，他比了比自己的肩膀，布料上印了塊明顯未乾透的水漬。

「嗚哇⋯⋯真的很對不起！把你的衣服都弄髒了！」

那塊沾滿自己涕淚的痕漬喚起岸的記憶，自己毫無保留地在紫耀懷中哭泣的回憶歷歷在目，岸忍不住耳根發熱。即使光線昏暗，紫耀依然能看到岸迅速泛紅的耳廓。

自己怎麼老是無法控制想要欺負他的慾望呢？  
雖然這也不是自己的特權就是了。

右手不自在地伸展了幾下，最後節制地拍了拍岸的頭頂。

「別再道歉了，岸君，你沒有對不起誰。」  


「下次你只要說謝謝就好了噢。」

這句話似乎觸動岸某個開關，岸抬起頭，一雙眼直勾勾地盯著紫耀。

「紫耀。」

原本黯淡的眼眸深處透出光采，猶乾的淚痕依稀可見，岸動了動唇。

「謝⋯⋯」

「我先去拿藥膏喔！」

兀自打斷岸的話，紫耀隨手揉亂了岸的頭髮，大步走出客廳。  


岸目送紫耀隱沒在黑暗的背影，若有所思地躺回沙發，少了紫耀後，溫度似乎降了下來，他縮起肩膀環顧四周，才發現客廳如此空曠。岸抓過身旁的枕頭抱在懷裡，回想著剛才所發生的一切，紫耀的脈搏聲似乎猶在耳邊跳動，真摯而溫暖的話語帶著不可思議的力量，熨平了岸心中的皺褶。

紫耀的懷抱讓岸感到安心，讓他有種回到強褓時期的錯覺，還未離開的母親咿呀咿呀地哄著自己，無論如何任性哭鬧，都能在臂彎裡被原諒、被接納。

岸挨著枕頭看向窗外，月亮再次隱沒在雲靄之中，點點星辰在黑暗中格外璀璨，眼皮越來越沉，岸喃喃地將剛才來不及說出口的道謝，贈與眼前這片美麗的星夜。

紫耀很快就在抽屜中找到藥膏，卻不馬上返回客廳，他把換下的上衣往旁一丟，躺在床上任憑思緒漫遊，岸的體溫與感觸依然鮮明地殘留在肌膚上，紫耀伸出雙臂向空中做出一個擁抱的姿勢，愈發感到空虛。

「好想⋯⋯」紫耀喃喃說著。  
好想什麼呢？自己到底在期待什麼？

紫耀皺起眉頭，每每幾乎要觸及核心，卻總是有道無形的牆阻礙著自己，胸口從剛剛開始就堵得發慌，紫耀用拳頭砰砰敲著自己的胸膛，試著確認心臟是否運作順暢。

獨處並未帶給紫耀任何平靜，岸直視著自己的雙眼像清澈的湖面，映照出自己不堪的私慾，紫耀駭然發現，自己竟然在默默享受這份建築在對方痛苦才得以擁有的親暱，並為此欣喜不已。那些曾困擾著紫耀、混沌不明的心情，此時正一點一滴地撬開盒蓋，尋找任何縫隙並試圖往外逃竄。

紫耀側過頭凝視著身旁衣服上那塊幾乎褪去的水漬，岸眼淚的溫度依稀留在肩上，輕微發燙。

眼角餘光瞥向桌邊的電子鐘，上面顯示的數字讓紫耀一驚，從自己離開客廳至今過了多久了？想到獨自在客廳等待的岸，紫耀翻身坐起並快步走回客廳。

「抱歉，等很久了嗎？」憑著稀薄的光線找到沙發的位置，紫耀壓低聲音詢問，岸卻恍若未聞。

依稀能看見岸抱著枕頭向前屈坐的姿勢，紫耀又試著叫喚一次，岸依然無動於衷，紫耀搖了一下岸的肩膀，低垂的腦袋整個歪向自己，湊近一瞧，岸早已睡得香甜，規律的呼吸中夾雜些許鼾聲。 

連日積累的疲憊與無處宣洩的焦慮在今夜終得釋放，在紫耀離開後沒多久，強烈的睏意便如洪水般席捲岸的意識，眨眼間便跌入沈沈的睡眠。

「岸君？」

紫耀再次搖動岸的肩膀，只見岸像布偶般晃了幾下，軟綿綿地往旁傾倒，絲毫沒有醒轉的跡象。看著酣睡的岸，紫耀思索片刻後在沙發旁跪下，小心翼翼地將岸的頭安置在胸膛附近，一邊調整姿勢，一邊試著將岸抬起。感受到現實的震盪，岸在半夢半醒間模糊地咕噥幾句，頭蹭了一下紫耀的手臂，隨即又蜷成一團陷入沈睡，彷彿冬季靠著被爐取暖的小型犬。 

剎那閃現的衝動讓紫耀不由自主傾下身，在鼻尖幾乎要碰到岸的額頭時才猛然停止，紫耀甩甩頭後深吸一口氣，將岸整個人橫抱起來徑直往臥室走去。岸的重量比想像中還輕，沾染些客廳的寒氣，體溫比剛才略低幾分，紫耀將懷裡的人摟得更緊，放緩腳步，花了比平常還要久的時間才走到臥室。

紫耀輕輕地為岸覆上棉被，卻不願就此離開，索性坐在床沿安靜地凝視熟睡的岸，好似眼前是一件寓意深遠的畫作。

岸頭斜向一邊，頭髮隨著動作垂下遮住大半張臉，紫耀伸手撥開岸額前的髮絲，忙碌在岸的臉上留下零星不甚明顯的痘疤，泛紅的眼眶下綴著淡淡陰影，睫毛隨著眼皮輕微翕動，眉頭偶爾蹙起淺淺紋路，似乎正做著夢。

紫耀的手離開前額，沿著岸顴骨的線條緩緩滑下，最後停駐在岸微張的唇上，任由岸呼出的氣息溫暖他的指尖。

眼前的安詳，彷彿一捏就碎。

剛才試圖壓抑的感覺在心底擴散，他隱約察覺到其中所潛藏的侵略意味，卻隨即說服自己那不過是朋友向自己求助時所引起的短暫保護欲。

那真的很單純，紫耀開始在腦海中自問自答，要說哪裡不妥，可能也是自己不該把對小動物的憐惜之情投射在岸身上。歸根究底，這些舉動都只是出自對朋友極其自然的關心。

好吧，也許是有那麼一點過頭了。但岸不僅是夥伴，也是重要且⋯⋯特別的存在。

百分之百純友誼。

那些莫名的衝動，當然也能合理解釋為這些感覺的延續，這顆紛亂而躁動的心，一定也會隨著睡眠，在隔天復歸平靜。

紫耀走回床的另一側掀開棉被，將自己埋進被褥之中，側過身，面對著岸的方向躺下，岸規律的呼吸聲讓紫耀分外安心，視線越來越狹窄，紫耀閉上雙眼。

紫耀做了一個夢。

在夢裡，稚幼的紫耀正牽著母親的手在小鎮的夏日祭典中穿梭，洶湧人潮推擠著自己，扭曲的臉孔在眼前如雜訊般奔流而過，一回神，母親已然不知去向。紫耀焦急地四處尋覓，黑暗正一點一滴吞噬著眼前的世界，恐懼控制了他的理智，紫耀來到河堤邊的芒草原，蹲下後開始無助地哭泣。  
不知過了多久，微涼的晚風帶走眼淚，紫耀抬起頭，發現草叢之中佈滿閃爍的流螢，忽明忽暗地綴亮了整片河堤與芒草原。

紫耀伸手試圖捕捉卻撲了個空，點點流光起飛上揚如萬縷金絲，在天邊匯聚膨脹，化成朵朵煙花在紫耀眼底綻放，紫耀朝著光源奔跑，雙臂向前伸出胡亂撲抓，一個踉蹌，就這樣跌進一片溫煦的黃光之中。

「紫耀！嘿，紫耀？哈囉～你醒了嗎？」

恍惚之間還未能辨明現實，知覺逐漸復甦，首先聞到一股令人安定的味道，臉上有種被搔刮的麻癢感，懷中不尋常的熱度讓他感到困惑。  
昨夜的疲憊猶未消散，昏沈之間，紫耀滿腦子只想繼續與被窩繾綣，奈何懷中不斷傳來的奇異感觸卻一再干擾著自己。

抱枕為什麼一直在亂動？沒睡飽的紫耀迷迷糊糊地想著，下意識箍緊懷中不斷扭動的「抱枕」，豈料「抱枕」的動作卻沒有因此停歇，反而加劇抵抗，甚至大聲叫喊起來：

「紫耀！你在幹嘛啦！再不起來我們就要遲到了啦！」

岸清亮的嗓音讓紫耀清醒一瞬，昨夜的記憶如洪水般灌進腦中，睜開雙眼，赫然發現自己全身正緊緊纏扣著某個溫軟的生物，那躁動不安的「抱枕」，正是嘗試擺脫紫耀箝制的岸優太，對方柔軟的頭髮一蹭一蹭往臉上扎，平素慣用的洗髮精香味充盈鼻端，紫耀嚇得馬上鬆開雙臂，從床上一躍而起。

終獲自由的岸從凌亂的被褥中撐起身子，正張口用力呼吸得來不易的氧氣。  


窗外明媚的陽光以狂妄的姿態佔據整間臥室，紫耀難受地瞇著眼，暗自思索著自己到底該先為自己的行為道歉？還是先消化擁抱著岸入睡的羞恥？

只見岸向後舒展了一下筋骨，抬起鳥窩般亂蓬蓬的頭，對上紫耀茫然無措的臉，噗嗤一聲大笑起來。

「哈哈哈哈，你表情好呆！剛剛的情景怎麼感覺以前也有過？呀⋯⋯紫耀你力氣真的很大耶，真不甘心！」

岸整個人沐浴在晨光之中，金色粉塵在周圍緩緩流動。

紫耀心念一動，昨晚模糊的夢境闖進腦海之中。

啊，原來我在夢裡所追逐的，是一顆暖澄澄的太陽呀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本打算把第六章做為《距離感》的階段性結尾，把紅白當成紫岸感情變化的第一個轉捩點，  
> 但寫著寫著不小心著墨太多，大爆字數（竟然快八千字⋯⋯）  
> 斟酌之下拆成兩章，感謝老妹校對＆建議，真是不好意思。
> 
> 下一章終於是我紫岸入坑的瞬間，2018年的紅白歌合戰，有摻雜不少與現實相關的杜撰劇情，請大家⋯⋯多多包涵了（？


	7. Chapter 7

當岸與紫耀氣喘吁吁地奔跑至休息室時，離彩排開始僅剩不到十分鐘，面對團員們詫異的視線與詢問，岸略去細節，和大家簡單交代了原因。

廉一臉無奈，輕輕扯著岸身上明顯不合身的衣服，一邊嘟囔著怎麼不打給我？  
海人則像小狗一樣東嗅西聞，大聲宣告岸君聞起來跟紫耀一模一樣。

紫耀在旁就著鏡子整理來不及梳理的頭髮，不時用眼角餘光觀察著在雙子一搭一唱的攻勢之下節節敗退的岸，無法抑制的笑意在臉上緩緩擴散。肩頭在此時被拍了一下，轉頭對上神宮寺凝重的臉。神宮寺匆匆瞥了一眼岸，挨近紫耀悄聲詢問：

「岸君的眼睛有點腫，昨晚發生什麼事情了嗎？」

「玄樹打電話跟我說明原委了，他擔心岸君⋯⋯」

「沒事的。」

紫耀很快地回答，抬頭對上神宮寺滿是擔憂的神色，紫耀發現自己並不想從岸以外的人了解事情的原委，或談論昨晚發生的事情，即使這個人是神宮寺也一樣。

紫耀考慮了一會兒，簡明扼要地說：

「岸君昨晚的確是有點沮喪，但聊過之後，很快就打起精神了，別擔心。」

「⋯⋯這樣嗎？那就好。」即使疑慮未解，憑著對紫耀的信任，神宮寺很快地就接受這個回答。

門口傳來經紀人的呼喚聲，恰好中止了這個話題，海人和廉吵鬧地拖拉著岸離開休息室，神宮寺見狀也跟了上去，紫耀望著前方被大家簇擁著的背影，邁開了步伐。

紅白歌合戰前最後一次彩排結束後，紫耀披著暮色回到家中，「我回來了。」的聲音在空曠的客廳激出回音，紫耀將東西隨意扔到沙發上閉目休息，除了冰箱在黑暗中嗡嗡作響，整個家靜得可怕，紫耀這才想起每逢新年，奶奶總會在當日清晨就包袱款款地回名古屋與家人團聚。

要是能讓岸君和奶奶打個照面就好了，紫耀遺憾地想著。

奶奶在餐桌上留下紙條，筆跡一如既往的娟秀，內容滿是對孫子的鼓勵與祝福，並在紙條最後註明全家都會準時收看紫耀出演的第一場紅白。

紫耀珍重地將紙條用磁鐵貼在冰箱最顯眼之處，照慣例想熱些牛奶安神，卻不自覺拿出兩個馬克杯，意識到自己多餘的舉動，紫耀輕嘆口氣將手伸進口袋，摸出那條一直沒找到機會給岸的瘀青藥膏。

直到彩排結束紫耀都沒有與岸攀談的機會，急著回家解鎖的岸久違地第一個離開，若非洗衣籃中確實躺著對方留下的衣物，紫耀幾乎要以為昨晚只是場虛幻。  
將籃裡的衣服通通扔進洗衣機，紫耀沖完澡，在等待烘乾期間繞去臥室整理昨晚借給岸的棉被與枕頭，在準備將寢具放進櫃子時紫耀卻遲疑了，紫耀思索片刻，又將它們放回床上。

剛烘好的衣服暖呼呼的如剛出爐的麵包，讓紫耀想起今早的「意外」，岸的毫不在意反倒讓紫耀有些氣餒，紫耀把折疊好的衣服收進紙袋，想著務必要找機會連同藥膏親自交給對方。

躺上床，體力幾乎耗盡，意識卻仍舊清醒，以往舒適的雙人床，如今寬敞得令人焦躁，紫耀側身將臉埋進岸昨晚蓋過的被褥中深吸口氣，卻只聞到衣櫥香氛的人工青草香。

失望之餘，今早神宮寺焦急詢問的神色闖進腦海，挫敗感油然而生，討厭的想法糾纏著自己，他總覺得，不論是神宮寺、佐藤勝利甚至是廉……誰都好，似乎都比自己更適合陪伴昨晚的岸。

儘管如此，他還是打給了自己。  
睡意慢慢襲來，意識漸趨朦朧，眼皮沉沉閉上。

2018年，即將進入尾聲。

12月31日也許是一年之中不分地區晝夜最熱鬧的一天，為了度過那象徵性的剎那，每分每秒在今天都充滿特殊的意義。

平成最後一年的紅白歌合戰眾星雲集，舉目望去，除了傑尼斯的前輩，眾多演藝圈中的代表性人物與精神象徵盡皆薈萃於此，可說是日本眾多音樂人心目中的最高殿堂。縱使排練過無數次，無論是演出順序、詞曲、舞步都爛熟於胸，眼前亦是再熟悉也不過的NHK舞台，五個大男孩依然無法抑制心底強烈的悸動。

演出即將拉開序幕，曾經夢想的舞台如今成為現實，後台所有人都嚴陣以待，工作人員熙來攘往，無數次和大家確認收音狀況，也不斷調整現場音響和燈光，連不太緊張的紫耀也都被現場嚴謹的氣氛所感染，掌心滲出層薄汗。

離登台還有段時間，大家整裝完畢後聚集到後台屏息等待，紫耀藉故去廁所清洗有些粘膩的雙手，回到後台後卻不見岸的蹤影，廉皺著眉，說優太剛才一臉慌張地跑回休息室，原因也沒細說，紫耀對上神宮寺困惑的表情，沒片刻猶豫，拋下一句我去了解情況，便急急奔出後台。

踏進空無一人的休息室，就看見岸似乎心事重重的背影。

是緊張過度？身體不適？還是和玄樹又發生了什麼？  
心中湧出許多不詳猜測讓紫耀出聲叫喚，岸如夢初醒，轉過身來，表情有一絲驚訝。

「抱歉，我馬上就過去！剛才發現忘了帶岩玄送我的御守……」意識到自己不該在此逗留，岸用手迅速擦拭眼角，慌張地道歉。

紫耀注意到他手上緊緊握著還停留在訊息頁面的手機，正感疑惑，岸卻率先開口：

「紫耀，你還記得那晚你對我說的話嗎？」

「其實昨晚回到家後⋯⋯我傳了封訊息給岩玄，誠實地說出我的心情。」

「唉，直到剛剛都還在胡思亂想，超級糟糕吧！哈哈哈哈！但⋯⋯」岸的雙頰窘迫地紅了起來，語速越來越快。

「⋯⋯岩玄剛剛傳訊過來了，寫了好多好多，還說，他今晚也會在電視前為我們應援噢！」

岸釋然的語氣洋溢著喜悅，珀色的眸子覆了層水光，岸咧開嘴，是一如既往的傻氣笑容。

「紫耀謝謝你，沒有你那番話，我恐怕也沒有勇氣面對吧？⋯⋯總之，讓你擔心了！哪！讓我們連岩玄的份一起完成今天的舞台吧！」

語畢，岸直接牽起紫耀的手，朝後台的方向邁開大步跑了起來。

紫耀任岸帶領著自己，掌心熱得發燙，岸的喜悅沿著被握住的手傳遞過來，心跳逐漸加快，胸口暖烘烘的，紫耀覺得自己猶如準備升空的熱氣球。

之後實際看到錄像，紫耀才知道自己在《パプリカ》的表現有多失控，但當時的他根本無法冷靜思考，快樂充盈全身，隨著血液輸送到四肢百骸，紫耀用盡全力跳著舞，並在唱到「夏が来る 影が立つ あなたに会いたい（盛夏來臨，陰影林立，我好想見你）」時，忍不住和身旁那同樣笑開懷的人擊掌，為的是彼此交換眼神時那會心的微笑。

在出道曲演出前夕，大家安靜卻默契地自動搭起彼此的肩膀圍起圓陣，岸與神宮寺心照不宣地在兩人中間空了個專屬於某人的位置。

「優太！這次你來喊！」廉主動將主持權讓了出來。  
「呀，我們的leader！」海人笑瞇了眼，鼓譟著。  
「放輕鬆放輕鬆！」神宮寺用力拍了一下岸因緊繃弓起的背。  
「岸君，你沒問題的。」紫耀對上岸的視線，點了點頭。

岸慢慢環視著大家看向自己的眼神，他深深吸了一口氣，喊道：「kinpri fighter！」「喔！！」

語音剛落，松本潤已在前方不遠處帶著笑意等待著他們，大家深深向他鞠了個躬，跟上前輩的腳步，踏上那個大家曾夢寐以求的舞台。

當燈光暗下，紫耀開口唱出第一個音符時，整個舞台霎時之間只剩彼此，無法抑制的笑意在臉上漾開，汗水蒸騰如煙絲繚繞，深深刻印在身體裡的舞步與旋律交織著回憶，帶領他們一步步爬升，當他們完成了最後一個動作，燈光灑落，觀眾的面孔與掌聲在眼前浮現，紫耀調整著呼吸，突然有種難以言喻的預感 — 

身邊這群夥伴將會陪伴自己在這條路上走得很遠很遠，未來的藍圖在眼前鋪展開來，而他們才正準備要展翅翱翔。

往後，大家偶爾還是會提起這一天帶點缺憾卻畢生難忘的演出，總會有人調侃岸是否在紫耀致詞完偷偷用手擦去眼淚，岸也總會焦急否認，並和早已復歸的玄樹相視而笑。

眨眼間來到他們在紅白出場的最後一首曲子，當北島三郎的《祭典》一結束，他們便要馬不停蹄地趕往傑尼斯的跨年演唱會現場，與粉絲們共同為2018年劃下句點。

當北島三郎乘著金龍在一片白霧中登場，現場沸騰的情緒也攀至顛峰，五個人像孩子般笑著歡呼，沈浸在北島三郎在平成最後一年特別出演的盛大祭典。  
紫耀半瞇著眼，忍受來自投射燈炫目的光線，一邊大聲唱著自小熟悉的旋律，炙熱的汗水流過脊背，身驅跟著節奏用力舞動，頭上如雪花飄落的紙片隨著眾人高昂的情緒翩翩起舞，耳膜因周遭此起彼落的吆喝聲短暫耳鳴，當祭典來到尾聲，紫耀在一片歡聲之中聽到來自身旁的呼喚，紫耀轉過頭來，看見同樣在揮舞扇子的岸，此時正用力叫著自己。

「紫耀！紫耀！」

岸湊了過來，被汗水浸濕的臉龐在燈光下閃閃發光，頭髮沾了紙花，身後一片落櫻繽紛，岸彎起的眼尾漾出深深笑紋，淺淺皺了下鼻子，大聲喊著：

「今年，也請你多多指教囉！！」

那個笑容，燦爛如破曉的第一道曙光。

曾經閉鎖的盒蓋瞬間敞開，壓抑的心情趁隙逃逸，如洪潮奔流而出。  
心中掀起陣陣波濤，曾經迷航的船隻，終於在白霧皚皚之中，看到在彼岸閃爍著光芒，那座象徵歸途的燈塔。

領悟來得太過突然，胸口漲得發痛，紫耀感覺自己在傾刻之間就要炸成一朵絢爛的煙花。

紫耀循著悸動的源頭向前踏出一步，伸出雙臂奮力向上一引，眼前的人乘著光，瞬間輕盈躍升。

抬頭仰望，曾經紊亂的心在此刻化零為整，僅剩一片純粹，紫耀萌生出一個強烈而清晰的念頭——

無論如何，我都要守護這道溫暖澄澈的光芒。

這道，名為岸優太的光芒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗚嗚嗚終於，寫到我的紫岸入坑初心，紅白歌合戰的舉高高！！（撒花  
> 這一幕實在太不起眼了，但正因如此，在我心中才顯得更真實。  
> 有許多杜撰部分，請大家包涵了！
> 
> 出道時紫岸互動就相當可愛，卻有些客氣，但2019年開始，兩人肉眼可見的親密度大增，還越來越甜⋯⋯  
> 寫作過程其實滿糾結的，因為也很喜歡每一個團員，所以在一些情節傷透腦筋，熬夜或打掉重練都在所多有，只因為太想寫出他們的可愛和人格魅力Ｑ.Ｑ
> 
> 也對一開始預告會有性描寫的自己感到羞愧⋯⋯我⋯⋯真的已經有打好大綱和片段了，只是時間未到⋯⋯（？  
> 也很謝謝大家的各種回饋，原本只想自娛，卻收穫很多預料之外的快樂！
> 
> 另外，《距離感》也可能在此先告一個段落（不是完結！）  
> 以2019年為新開始，兩人關係會進入新篇章。  
> 正在考慮是要取新的名稱，以第二季的形式續寫呢？還是沿用《距離感》一直寫～ 就讓我再思考一下吧：）


End file.
